Bound
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Starfire- Alien Princess. Jinx- Luck in Human form. What happens when a spell gone wrong causes Raven's Demon blood to bind her to both of them?
1. Prologue

_**Bound- Prologue  
**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Starfire, Raven/Jinx**

**Summary: **On the day of Raven's 18th Birthday, The Hive Five rob a bank. When the team gets there, Raven and Starfire end up miles away; following Jinx. While their fighting, several robed beings surround them, casting a spell on all three. Now, Raven has to deal with her demonic blood binding her to both Starfire and Jinx, while figuring out how to save the world from an evil as strong as Trigon. All in a days work, Right?

**A/N:** Ok. Well, I was so fucking bored that my writes block decided to only apply itself to the stories that I REALLY want to work on. so, I'll be writing this story for now. Once I can work on my others, this will be come one of my fall backs, though I promise to complete it... even if it takes me forever to do so.

Oh, a few more things. Forget the episode where Beast Boy finds Terra. I have a plan that involves her still encased in stone. Two, this is mostly Raven and Jinx... I'm letting Starfire continue to have feelings for Robin... For a while... Maybe...

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

This would have been what everyone dubbed a perfect night. No crime, no needlessly loud noise, and everyone was aloud to do as they wished. Well, this was correct, for everyone but the two women in Raven's room.

A loud bang could be heard throughout the room, followed by a soft groan and the sound of clothing being ripped. Raven felt herself growl in frustration as the clothing she was trying to rip away from her lovers body stopped. She pulled back from the neck she had been exploring, to figure out why.

"I hate that belt." She grumbled, using her powers to cut through it so she could continue with her plan to get the other naked.

"I happened to like that belt. Thank you very much." Came the sarcastic response, before it trailed off into a deep moan, "F-fuck... Raven!" She gasped, her hands finding purchase in the Mage's hair as she held her closer.

"I'll buy you a new one." Raven stated softly, reaching down to nip at a collar bone, "Hell, I'll buy you a hundred of them, as long as you stop wearing them."

"Doesn't that- Raven!"

"Yes love?" Raven asked, grinning as she leaned back. She looked into bright violet eyes and her grin faded into a soft smile.

"Why buy them for me, if I'm not allowed to wear them?"

"You're right. Forget I offered then."

A growl rang through the room, "Raven-"

"You know," The Mage stated, resting her head in the crook of her girlfriends shoulder, "I could have sworn I was planning on ravaging your body tonight..." She let out a soft purr like sound as she nuzzled closer, "But now I just want to hold you and- dear god, someone shoot me for saying this- cuddle."

A playful chuckle left parted lips as arms wrapped tightly around the half demon, holding her close, "I think I like that plan."

Raven grinned slightly, "At least for now... I'll continue later, and have you screaming my name before the night is over."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know I completely left a cliffhanger- and that it's not very long-, But I didn't know how else to end it. Sorry.

Hope you Enjoyed. ^^


	2. The Beginning Of The Pact

_**Bound- Chapter One: The Beginning Of The Pact**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Starfire, Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So, yeah, hi...

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_-Six months prior-_

"SURPRISE!"

That was the first thing she heard, walking into the common room, the second thing being the sound of smashing glass.

The whole team had been planning a surprise birthday party (Beast Boy's doing, of course), and had just jumped out from behind the couch, causing Raven to flip out. The instant the word was out, all the glass in the room broke. Raven, still recovering from her near meet with Death, glared at the people she considered family. Her line of sight fell directly onto Beast Boy.

She knew that he was the only one that would try and throw her a party for her eighteenth birthday (The others agreed they wouldn't after she asked them not to). She glanced down at the book in her hands, weighing the options out for a second, and chucked it at the green changeling; hitting him dead center of the head.

"Ow! Dammit Raven! What was that for?"

"Nearly scaring me to death." She grumbled, running a hand through her hair as she walked over to her friends.

"I wasn't the only one who spoke?"

"You were the one who did all of this." She stated, reaching down to grab her book off the floor, "So, forgive me, but doesn't that mean it's your fault?" She asked, looking around before fixing all of the glass.

_At least it wasn't the decorations this time... Starfire would have looked really sad if I did._ She thought to herself as she took a seat on the couch. She proceeded to ignore Beast Boy as he tried in vain to get her to do any of the things he had planned for the day, and opened her book to where she had left off.

"Raven?"

"Yes Kori?" She murmured, feeling the alien sit next to her,

"Will you at least have a slice of cake and open the presents?"

"You're getting better at your English."

"Rachel..." Starfire started, sliding into the pout she knew Raven couldn't resist.

Raven growled out a huff and closed her book again, "Fine, one slice and presents. That's it."

The boy's cheered slightly; they all knew that Raven would only really listen to Starfire when it came to these types of things. Cyborg went to cut the cake while the others went and grabbed the presents they had bought. Beast boy was first, and Raven opened the box to find several new games...

"Garfeild..." She stated, raising the three games up into the air, "Why did you buy me games?"

"I... Um... I saw you playing a game on the computer once, I thought you might like them." He mumbled, blushing as he looked away.

Raven frowned in thought for a second before setting them down, she looked up to see Cy holding out his present. It was a small little box, and upon opening it, she saw a set of shiny new keys. This time words weren't needed as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I know you usually fly every where, but I thought you might like a ride of your own. It's in the garage." Cy stated, grinning proudly, "I even built it myself."

"And I'm going to like it?"

"Love it."

"Right..." Raven responded dryly, though Cyborg could hear the slight humor in her tone, making his grin even bigger. She twirled the keys around her finger as Robin handed over his gift. It was nothing much, just a birthday card and a gift card to her favorite book store. She let a small smile out and placed both with her new games.

Starfire was next, holding out a small square box. Inside was a small necklace with a black jewel dangling from it. The center of the jewel was bright red, and had it been a bit smaller, Raven would have questioned if the Alien Princess stole it from her forehead.

"I was able to convince father to get it made."

"So it's from Tamaran?"

"Yes. The red is apart of our planets core, and the jewel itself is one of the rarest. It's very hard to find."

Raven nodded softly as she placed it around her neck. She could feel the slight pulse it gave off, and was about to ask why it did that, when the alarm went off. Everyone groaned, but only one thought came to mind for Raven,

_Please don't let it be Slade or my Father._

"The H.I.V.E. five are robbing a bank." Robin said, glancing back at his team, "Let's go guys."

"But!" Beast Boy pouted, "Damn stupid villains."

"Thank you, stupid people." Raven muttered, making Cyborg nearly choke as he laughed. He knew how much she hated her birthday, and found it hilarious that she was actually _thanking_ buy guys for the distraction.

They made it down into the lower part of the city and found Gizmo trying to fly off with a couple bags of money. It was only in a matter of minutes that everyone was paired off with someone, leaving Raven and Starfire to chase after Jinx; who had attacked, then fled.

The two hero's followed in the sky, making sure to keep Jinx in their line of sight. As long as they stayed out of range, Jinx couldn't use her gift on them; something Raven had figured out years ago. They eventually found themselves near the docks, with Jinx backed into a wall with Starfire and Raven blocking her exit.

"Ok, girls. Lets see how well you fight." Jinx taunted, throwing out a punch lined with her power. Raven ducked, while Star took back to the sky, throwing her starbolts at the villain.

It was Raven's turn to grin though, as she grabbed Jinx' next attack and kicked her in the stomach; sending the other flying into a warehouse door.

While the fight continued, with Raven fighting hand to hand and Starfire shooting bolts from a small distance. They didn't notice the four cloaked figures that instantly went into their spots. They had been planning to lure Raven into their trap in a few weeks, but saw this as their perfect timing. Had the three been paying more attention, they would have seen the glowing circle that was slowly drawing itself around them; with the three of them directly in the middle.

The four started up their chanting as the circle started to grow brighter. Raven was the first to notice, and the second she looked down, then around at the robed men; she felt herself fall to the ground as her powers tried to lash out. Her blood felt like it was boiling as she let out a pained scream, causing both Star and Jinx to stop and look at her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She murmured, over and over as she felt her emotions trying to break loose next. Her chant was broken by another scream that tore itself loose from her throat. By now she was curled up on the ground, biting her lip hard enough to bleed to keep from screaming again.

"Friend?" Star asked gently, reaching out to touch Raven. She forgot all about Jinx, who was trying (And failing) to get even a few feet away from the two hero's.

The robed men did two more verses as Raven withered on the ground, and once the spell was done, ran for cover as the circle died away.

"Why isn't anything happening?" One of them murmured, "We said the spell right."

"Maybe it takes some time?" Another asked, their face twisted in confusion.

The other two stayed quite as all of them watched the withering Mage.

It took several minutes for Raven to stop shivering, even longer for her to be able to stand up without falling. Starfire was instantly by her side, holding her close with one arm thrown over her shoulders to help. Raven looked around and groaned as she felt how her blood was still boiling under her skin. Her powers and emotions were steady again, but she couldn't make heads or tails of what just happened.

That was until she felt something growing in her mouth. She parted her lips and licked around her teeth, cutting her tongue as it slide over all of her canines.

"Ow. Fuck." She snapped, moving her free hand up to feel around as well. She turned to Star, "Kori. Do me a favor and look at my teeth. Is there anything different?"

Star looked them over and nodded, "They look more like Beast Boys now, though not as big. Just a bit more sharper."

"Dammit."

"Ok. Look, let me out of this fucking hold." Jinx commanded, braking her silence,

Raven frowned, "I'm not."

Jinx nodded, "Good." She stated, dashing off and around the corner.

The instant she was out of sight, Raven felt a growl leave her throat and she had to forcably hold it back. _What was that all about?_ She pondered silently as Star slowly started to lift off the ground again.

_**Mine... Mine... Keep in sight... Must always... Be known where...**_

Raven gave a jolt as she heard the deep voice in her mind. Before she could really think about it, she asked Starfire to follow after Jinx; instead of returning to the Tower. The alien Princess was reluctant at first, but did as asked.

While they followed afer the megahuman, Raven allowed herself a moment to go into her own head.

_"Ok, what the fuck happened?" Rude asked upon seeing the real Raven standing in front of them._

_Raven shook her head, "Like Hell I know." She snapped. She looked around and noticed a blurred figure off in the distance. She motioned the others to go and walked over, finding a new version of herself clad in black. She gave a slightly evil grin as she looked at Raven._

_"Hello."_

_"What-"_

_"I am the demon part of you that was awakened."_

_"Fuck." Was the only word Raven could get out before she found herself pulled back into reality._

"Friend, she has stopped." Starfire murmured, snapping Raven out of her trance.

The young Mage glanced down and saw Jinx walk into an old run down apartment.

_**Better follow her... She is now vital to our sanity. Just like Starfire.**_

_Oh, well, that's just fucking lovely._ Raven thought as she and Starfire walked inside, following Jinx up to her own space.

The place was rather old, and though Raven didn't want to admit to it, she didn't like the aspect of Jinx staying here. Four stories up and three doors down, they stood in front of Jinx' door, that opened up to show the teen glaring at them.

"Did you really follow me?"

"You need to stay close to me." Raven stated, cutting straight to the reason why she was here.

"And Why would I do that?" Jinx asked, rather annoyed as she let the two hero's into her 'home'.

"You remember Trigon, Yes?"

"Yes."

"If you're not near me, the same will happen."

_**Worse. Actually. You're about twice as strong as him now.**_

Raven let out a soft growl as she started to explain to both Star and Jinx what actually happened. That she knew of any way.

~o0o~

"Ok. Wait." Jinx stated, stopping her pacing, "You mean to tell me that Those robed fuckers did a spell that made your inner demon awaken and bind itself to us? Both of Us?"

Raven nodded.

"And the only reason it was us was because we were in that circle with you?"

Once again Raven nodded. She had spent the past two hours explaining it in general, then in great detail when Starfire asked what she meant by it all. Now Starfire was staring out the window in thought. Jinx paced back and forth in front of her couch, while Raven watched both of them.

An almost evil grin spread across jinx' face as she looked at the two Titans. She asked the one question that neither hero thought of,

"What are you going to tell the boys?"

Oh, Raven was so royally fucked.

* * *

**A/N:** So... What do you think?

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	3. Actions and Reactions

_**Bound- Chapter 2: Actions And Reactions**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Starfire, Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** Ok... So a friend finally believes in god because of my writers block (It's a long story...) and will continue to believe til I can work on all my other stories again.

Here's chapter 2... Or three, how ever you want to put it.

Don't own the show (Raven would so be gay and with someone if I did). Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Raven had been spending the last four years since her fathers 'death' (She didn't truly believe he was completely dead), allowing her emotions to come out bit by bit. She still had to be careful; she could still blow something up if she expressed too much. But she didn't know what she was going to do now, as she walked into the Common Room; Starfire and Jinx following right behind her.

Jinx hadn't liked what had happened, but she had expressed wanting to see the reactions from everyone when they heard the news. She really wanted to rub it in the guys' faces, and the look they gave her the moment she walked in, she knew it was going to be good.

Raven stood and watched as Starfire floated over to Robin. A soft growl tried to come out, but she kept reminding herself that Starfire liked Robin, and he knew that if he hurt her, Raven would break him... Hard. Jinx continued to stand just off to the side, a evil smirk forming as she watched the scene.

Beast Boy was the first to speak, barking out a, "Jinx!" as he tried to run at her as he morphed into a dog. He ended up running into a black shield, Raven's doing of course, and bounced off of it.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked, confused as to why she would protect a villain.

Raven sighed softly and schooled her features into a blank look, "Something happened-"

She stopped and instantly broke into a deep growl as Robin lunged and caught Jinx in a hold. Her powers lashed out and knocked him into a wall as she took a protective stance in front of the pink haired woman. robin stood up and was about to attack again, when Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Robin. She _will_ kill you if you touch her."

"And how would you know?"

"Someone tried to rob us, and took Jinx hostage on the way here. He's now in the hospital with a broken leg."

The guys turned back to Raven, who was still glaring daggers at Robin. The growl had died down a bit, but now her eyes were red. It was different that when her rage was in control though, as this time around there was still the whites around her pupils.

Jinx was still standing, a bit of shock still in her system after the Boy Wonders attack. She looked at Raven and frowned, just now realizing the full extent the Mage meant when she said they were her sanity.

Raven shook her head after a minute and sighed, "Sorry Robin. But don't do that again. I don't know how to control that part of me yet." She stood up straight again and looked back at Jinx, "When we trapped her, we fought. While we did so, four robed men started chanting. I'm going to assume it was some spell, and that I was their target."

"Why?"

"I was the only one affected by it. I don't know what their intent was. But they some how woke the demon blood in my body, and so woke my demon counter-part."

"Meaning?" Beast Boy asked, watching Jinx carefully.

"Meaning, don't piss me off if you want to live."

_**Wow, aren't you mean.**_

_Oh, shut up. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now._ Raven thought angrily.

"And how can we not do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't touch her." Raven said, "The demon only seems to act up when someone touches her without her consent. I would say the same for Star, since she was bound to me as well, but I know you guys wouldn't hurt her."

"Ok, explain that part better please." Robin stated, his anger rising ever so slightly.

"Unless they were trying to do something else, their spell woke my demon; if you want to call it that. Some demon's bind themselves to people. It can be for many different reasons. Sex, love, friendship; mine is for the sake of my sanity."

"How so?"

"Without them, I could probably go crazy enough to destroy the world. And that's just from what my emotions told me." Raven stated, running a hand through her hair, "I'm going to start looking in on the spell they used, and see if I can reverse it tomorrow."

"So, what happens now?"

Raven shrugged, looking at Jinx, "Would you mind staying here for the night? I would just bind you down, but I think my head might explode from the headache I'd get."

"I'll stay. Why would you get a headache?"

Raven opened her mouth to respond, then frowned slightly, "I wonder what I should refer to her as... Oh well, My demon part growled darkly even from me just mentioning it."

Jinx chuckled ever so slightly, "Well then, lead the way Mistress."

Raven glared playfully as she walked out the Common Room. She lead Jinx down the hall and into her room. Candles flared to life in the four corners of the room, giving it some light to see with, as Raven walked over to her closet to get a change of clothing. She turned to Jinx and made a gesture towards the room in general.

"Make yourself at home. Just please, don't touch the mirror on the vanity. Or the really worn books on the top self."

"Anything else Princess?"

Raven grinned, "I wouldn't open that trunk over there either, unless you want to be greeted by a black Dragon."

Jinx followed Raven's look over to a dark colored trunk and nodded her head, "Fine. I'll be a good little girl Mommy."

Raven chuckled darkly, "You wouldn't want to be my daughter, trust me." She headed into her bathroom and started up her shower.

She came back out about ten minutes later, running a towel through her hair to dry it. She had decided against wearing a shirt, as she always ended up taking it off be fore bed anyway, so she was wearing a black sports bra and old faded blue jeans. They were fitted enough that she didn't have to have them buttoned or zipped, so the front of her black Lacy underwear was plainly visible as she walked over to the window, where Jinx was standing watching the sunset.

The moment Jinx turned to look at her, she felt the tingling start up as the red rune marks slowly appeared on her body, writing out the prophecy of her past. She looked out the window as she felt the confusion and questions roll off Jinx in waves.

"It's the prophecy that for tells of my fathers arrival. 'The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal.'"

"That was your father?"

Raven grinned sadly, "Yeah, Trigon is my father, and I was his link to this world."

"But you beat him?"

"Only after Dick literally went through hell to save me. I was a small child hiding from my destiny when he found me."

Jinx nodded, "Does it show all the time?"

"No. Only at sun rise and sun set on my birthday. It also so shows up if I go to the old library that holds the entrance into the cult."

"The what?"

"The cult of Scath. it was built centuries ago, they ended up building a library over it about sixty or so years ago. It's where I said the words that made me the portal that brought him into the world." Raven gave a bitter laugh, "I don't honestly know why I'm still a hero. Individually, every member of the team gets a certain amount of money from the government every few months. Everyone but me."

She turned away as the runes faded while the sun finished setting. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. She stared blankly out the window, "When everyone in the world was turned to stone, their sight and hearing wasn't. They got a mental image of _everything_ that went on. People are still very weary of me, and it's been four years. I learned long before that happened to invest in my money, so even with out the government paying me, I'm still making money."

"Damn. Maybe we should have been robbing you of your money, instead of banks."

Raven grinned ever so slightly, "Yeah, you would have been well of for at least two life times, individually, of course."

Jinx whistled as she took a seat next to the dark mage, "So, where do I sleep?"

"You can have my bed, I need to mediate for a while."

"Ok. One last question. Are you really going to mediate wearing that? And why are you being so open with me? I could use this against you."

"No you can't, and that two questions, not one."

"Bite me." Jinx snarked,

"Don't tempt me." Raven threw back, "I only really wear my leotard and cape when there's trouble, so yes, I'm going to wear this. As for the being open with you, I'm an empath, I learned a long time ago to trust my feelings when it came to certain things. Everything I told you, is mostly already known, the worse that could happen is me having to leave Earth; which I wouldn't truly mind. It would give me more time to see my mother."

She stood up and moved to the center of her room, getting into her position and starting her chant. She could feel Jinx watching her for a while, before laying down in her bed and falling into a light sleep.

_**You should watch her. I bet she looks adorable, probably even more so tangled up in your sheets.**_

Raven gave a soft groan as she allowed herself to enter her mind, coming to stand right in front of her new emotion.

_Demon grinned ever so slightly, "I bet she does. Don't you want to find out?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Oh, you're lying." Demon stated, she glanced around and found Knowledge off to the side. She walked over and dragged her back to Raven, "So, does she want to find out?"_

_"That is irrelevant to the current problem at hand, now if you would please let me go, I was enjoying my book." Knowledge stated smartly as she walked away._

_Raven chuckled, "You're not going to get their support so soon."_

_"I know. But I also know you're lying. You can't help but wonder what she would look like."_

_Raven sighed, "Is there anything important you need to tell me, or can I go back to mediating?"_

_"I've been reviewing the memory of earlier. I think their original intent was different then the out come, they also are from a different cult. Not any of the ones based around your father."_

_"Great. I'll need to know the words so I can look them up later."_

_Demon nodded, "You might have to go down _there_ again."_

_Raven shrugged, "I knew I would have to eventually."_

_Demon nodded again and Raven faded back to reality._

She opened her eyes and turned, gazing silently at the pink haired girl sleeping in her bed. She sighed softly as she continued to mediate all night.

~o0o~

"It didn't work Alricx. I don't feel any more powerful then before." One voice stated,

"I know that, dammit." Alricx snapped, pacing back and forth in front of the other three. He didn't know where the spell went wrong. They had said it right, never missed a beat, always were in sync. It just didn't make sense.

"Maybe we should review the spell." One of the other said, "Maybe there was something we missed, or didn't see."

Alricx nodded, "We will do that for now. Soon we will have Trigon's power on our side, and this world _will_ be ours."

The others nodded as they started to move around the dark room, going to work.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it. I''ve decided to just call her demon side Demon, it makes sense, right?

To let you know, it all comes down to trust with Raven not keeping Starfire in her sights. For now.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	4. Choices

_**Bound- Chapter 3: Choices**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Starfire, Raven/Jinx**

**A/N**: Ok, here you guys go.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Jinx woke to the sight of Raven sleeping. They were both on separate ends of the bed, Jinx resting fully on her back, while Raven was more in a reclined position; leaning on a few pillows that were propped up behind her. A grin started to form on Jinx' lips as she slowly crawled over to the dark titan. But the instant she was close enough to do something, Raven and the pillows behind her were suddenly encased in her black 'soul-self' and were gone. Looking around wildly, Jinx found Raven, still sleeping, reclined against the pillows on the other end of the bed. A frown formed on the medahuman's lips as she crawled back over to Raven; who was once again covered in her power and moved back to where she was before.

Jinx gave a small chuckle as she stood and strolled into the bathroom. She took a short shower and paced back into Raven's room with a towel wrapped around her body. Raven was still asleep, still reclined; and it took all Jinx had not to chuck something at the halfbreed to see if anything would happen. She shook her head and headed over to where she remembered seeing Raven's closet. She spent a good ten or so minutes looking through the clothes she found, and ended up decided on a pair of black baggie pants and a black tank top.

She put them on and slipped into a pair of black tennis shoes before walking out of the room. She followed the layout as best as she could, from what she remembered, and slowly made her way to the Common Room. She was greeted to the sight of an empty room, and upon looking at the clock, she figured that no one was up at five in the morning. She was not an early morning person by choice, but when you went to the HIVE academy, you learn; against your wishes, to be up at the crack of dawn. With or without a good amount of sleep.

She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple before turning and walking out of the tower all together. She had only promised to stay for the night, and she really needed time to think things over.

Her first thoughts trailed to what she was going to tell the guys. Sure, she didn't live with them, but they all still did crimes together every now and then. It was the only way to pay for her small little apartment. She had been going back and forth with the being good and evil, ever since she had met Kid Flash. Against her wishes, nothing had ever progressed. They had gone different ways, her back to Jump City, him to somewhere else. She had never asked, and he had never given the information.

It had left a bitter taste in her mouth for months, causing her to go back and forth on the fence. The only down fall was that she was still dealing with it, nearly three or so years after it happened.

The second thought that came to mind, was what she was going to do now. She could use some of the information she was given to cause Raven's down fall, but the goth had said that she wouldn't really care. So that really put her in a position to wonder about. The final thing, was whether or not to take this all seriously. She knew that Raven never had reasons to tell lies; Raven was the type of person to tell the truth right to your face, even if she was asked to lie. So that made any possibility of it being a joke zero to none.

Jinx gave a sigh as she finished her apple and walked in her door. She flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

~o0o~

Raven knew the moment Jinx left the room. Her demon side had flared to life with a protective growl, causing Raven to wake fully. The moment she opened her eyes, she noticed that her shower had been used; since there was still a bit of steam coming out of the cracked door. The next thing she noticed, was that her closet had been raided for clothing. She let out a sigh as she called her cape to her and fastened it around her shoulders. She had grown several inches over the last four years, coming to stand at nearly six feet. Because of this, she had actually gone home to Azarath to get her mothers help in lengthening her capes out. Now, she usually just wore her cape over her regular clothing, unless the alarm went off.

She left her room, locking the door behind her, and walked up to the roof. She wasn't sure where Jinx had run off to, but she was still going to watch the sunrise before she started worrying. It had become something of a habit, or maybe a hobby; that she did with Robin. After the ordeal with her father, she had gotten rather close to all of her friends, though she still didn't think Beast Boy was all that funny; whether Happy said so or not.

Robin was already on the roof, staring east as the sun slowly started its course through the sky.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked softly, knowing she was there.

"I don't know. I know I can trust Starfire, not to run off or freak out. But Jinx is rather unpredictable. I'm hoping to be able to undo the spell all the way, and if not, then at least release one of them."

"You weren't suppose to be bound to both?"

"Not really. It's happened rarely, maybe four or five times, in history. But usually we only get one person, not two." Raven sighed, "I'm going to go have a cup of tea before looking for Jinx. Call me if you need anything."

Robin nodded and they both made their way off the roof, Raven to the kitchen for her drink, and Robin to his work out room for training.

~o0o~

After two cups of her tea, Raven left the tower. She had several things to do, besides finding out where Jinx went off to. So she made her way slowly down the streets, checking in on certain stores, and even a few bars and nightclubs. She had started investing her money in small businesses (as well as high class ones too) long before the government stopped giving her money every few months. She usually came through all of them at least once a week to check on them all, see if they needed anything.

After getting OK's on all of them, she made her way down the street to Jinx' apartment. It was the best guess she had as to where the other woman had gone. When she arrived, she allowed her soul-self to extend out, letting her get a feel of everything around her. She felt a small flicker of power coming from Jinx' room, followed by two more climbing up the side of the building.

In that moment she realized that she forgot to ask about Gizmo and Mammoth.

Raven made her way to the roof of the building and called her Soul-self out, fashioning it into a a small raven. She got into her mediation position and proceeded to chant as the bird flew to Jinx' window to listen in on the three medahuman's talking.

Though it sounded more like arguing.

~o0o~

Jinx woke to the sound of glass breaking. She jolted off her couch and turned to her window, where Gizmo and Mammoth now stood; surrounded by broken glass.

"What the fuck guys?" Jinx snapped,

Gizmo glanced around and shrugged, "Where were you yesterday?"

Jinx growled, "That is none of your concern."

"It is, when you promised to meet us after we all escaped. We waited all day, dammit."

Jinx sighed, "Things came up. Look, get out."

"What's gotten into you Karma?" Mammoth asked,

"Nothing. And don't call me that Ralix."

Mammoth growled, "Fine. I'm gone." He jumped out the window, not even noticing the black raven that moved out of his way.

Gizmo looked between the window and Jinx, "What just happened?"

"I just kicked you both out. Now go."

"What has happened to you?"

Jinx gave an evil grin, "Luck."

Gizmo frowned and flew out the broken window, following after his other friend.

Jinx sighed as she moved to sit back down on her couch, placing her face in her hands. She gave out a deep sigh as she heard a knock on her door. She stood and moved over to it, leaning her head against it as she started talking.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood old man."

There was a dark chuckle, "I could have sworn I was female, also that I was eighteen."

Jinx groaned as she opened the door to reveal Raven, leaning against the wall across from her door. She made a motion for the dark titan to come in as she opened the door all the way. Raven strode in slowly, placing her hands in her pockets. She glanced at the window before waving her hand and fixing it. She gave a slight turn to see the everything, and was a little surprised to see several stacks of books in one corner, and instead of a TV, Jinx had a surround sound radio.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to ask you the same." Raven stated, turning to face the pink haired girl, "I know you don't want to deal with all of this, so I was going to ask if you want me to leave you alone."

Jinx frowned at the other woman, "Wouldn't your demon flip?"

Raven smiled ever so slightly, "My demon can bite me. She might be apart of me, but she can't control everything I do. This is still my body, not hers."

_**I hate you.**_

Jinx nodded and sat down on her couch. she thought it over for a while, weighing the options. She looked up at Raven, and saw her staring out the window, looking as if she was having an inner debate with herself. She wouldn't really be surprised if that were the case. She was having the same thing happen with her at the moment.

In the end, she stood and walked over to the door, opening it up. She didn't have to say anything to the mage, because the second it was open Raven was walking through it. She stopped, and turned her head slightly to look back at Jinx.

"I'll let you know when I figure out how to undo the spell."

Jinx nodded and shut the door silently. She looked around her apartment and sighed before turning on the radio and sitting on the couch. There was only one recurring thought in her mind.

_I fucking hate life._

~o0o~

Raven walked down the street, with no real destination in mind. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she knew that she would most likely get a mouth full from Demon, as well as from Sad and Happy.

She wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey, mom, Look! It's Raven!" A little girl said, grabbing her moms hand and dragging her over to the dark titan.

Raven stopped and turned towards them. The mother looked a bit reluctent to let her daughter near her, but didn't say anything as she saw the hero give a small smile. Raven knelt down and held out her hand,

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Angie."

Raven smiled, "Well, hello there. Would you like to see something cool?"

Angie nodded and watched as Raven conjured up a small baby raven with her powers. It flapped its wings before flying over to the little girl. It took a perch on her shoulder and nipped softly at her ear.

"You can have it. If your mom says it's ok." Raven said softly, looking up at the mother, "You don't have to worry about feeding it, or anything. Besides that, its just like a regular bird."

"Oh, cool. Mom, can I?"

"Do you promise to take care of it? Even if it doesn't need to be feed?"

Angie nodded rapidly and gave Raven a hug as she and her mother walked off. Raven's smile stayed as she continued her walk. She might not show much emotion all the time, but she was trying, and that moment had been proof of that.

It made her feel a bit of happiness about herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. One thing. I'm starting to see that Raven is a bit oc. But just think, it's been four years since her father, and she has slowly been letting her true colors show bit by bit.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	5. Much Needed Relaxation

_**Bound- Chapter Four: Much Needed Relaxation.**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Starfire, Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So, this chapter will mostly be of Raven and Starfire, with mentions of Jinx. I thought I would give Star some show time too, considering what I have planned for her.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

_Knock, Knock_

Raven opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door. She was tempted to ignore it, if it was one of the boys, she was most likely going to give them an eyeful with the fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Her chances were one in four that it would be Starfire, and though the odds were against her, she got out of her meditation position and walked over to her door.

She slid it open a crack and found Robin and Starfire at the door.

"Yes?"

"What do you want for dinner?" Robin asked, "It's your turn to pick."

Raven cocked her head to the side, her face blank of emotions as she thought it over, "Ribs. Broiled and Barbecued."

Robin nodded and walked off to deliver the order to Cyborg. Starfire watched after him in silence,

"Friend, can we talk?"

The door slid open all the way and Star floated in silently, taking a seat on Raven's bed while the halfbreed retook her original spot. They sat in silence for a while. Raven went back to her meditating after a few minutes in, giving the Alien Princess time to gather her thoughts. She knew her friend always needed some moments to figure out what to say, so she stayed silent.

"I'm confused."

Raven opened her eyes, "About what Kori?"

"Robin."

Raven gave a groan, "Star, we've gone over this."

"I know. I know. You're not into relationships, and don't really have advise."

_**Well, she's close. But it's more along the line of not liking-**_

_Shut up now._

_**Oh, little miss feisty today.**_

_Fuck off._

Raven actually felt a sliver of fear at the fact that she didn't get a response. She turned back to her friend with a sigh.

"Tell me anyway. I might not be able to help, but you can at least get the thoughts out."

Starfire nodded, and the spent the next hour and a half talking. Raven couldn't give much advise, but she did hold true to listening, and letting the other girl pour out her feelings. When Starfire was done, Raven sent her back to her room with a soft order to change her clothes. While the other did that, she put on a white tank top and went to check on dinner.

"It'll be done in about two hours, I'm just now putting on the finishing touches, and the oven's finally reached the right temperature." Cy said, turning to Raven as he spoke.

The dark titan nodded, once Star was in the room, she teleported them both to right out side the mall.

"Friend?"

"Anything you want. Don't worry about the price."

Starfire gave a squeal, but then stopped before dashing off into the place, "Why?"

"You need a pick me up." Raven said, grabbing her wallet and pulling out one of her credit cards. She handed it over, "Have fun, I'll be in the book store if you need me. You have two hours."

She didn't have to say anything more, Starfire took the plastic card and disappeared into the giant building. Raven slowly walked in and visited the Pet Shop (And donated a couple hundred thousand to the animals), Hot Topic (Where she found and bought a pair of Tripp pants she had been looking for), and then slowly made her way into the small book store.

She spent the rest of the two hours looking through all the different books. She had found that she loved a lot of different genres, and when it was time to go, she had at least twenty new books to read. Once she was done paying for them, she walked out to find Starfire waiting for her.

"Thank you friend."

"For what Kori?"

"I did need this."

Raven smiled slightly and nodded before sending all their bags back to the tower. She then followed the alien girl out of the mall. They ended up slowly walking back towards the tower, then flying the rest of the way when they came to the bay. They made their way into the Common Room, sitting down with the boys and eating dinner.

"So," Cyborg asked randomly, "How was your day of shopping?"

"Oh, Wonderful!" Starfire nearly shouted before going into a rant about what she had gotten, as well as what she had seen. When she was done, Cy turned to Raven,

"Rae?"

"It was good. I got a few new books."

"Did you donate again?" Robin asked, looking up from his plate of ribs.

Raven nodded slightly before going back to her food.

"What happened to Jinx?"

Raven stiffened, holding in a growl as she glared at Beast Boy. It had been nearly a week since the pink-haired girl had asked her to leave her alone. Her demon had been fighting her about leaving the girl alone, apparently she didn't like that she didn't know where Jinx was at all times. The mage had been fighting back that it would always Jinx' choice, never hers.

It didn't help that she always felt the girls emotions. She could only usually sense emotions if she was in the same room as others, but with Jinx, it appeared that distance didn't matter at all; just like with Starfire. The only time she could _not_ feel their emotions was when she meditated; which is how she usually spends her time now.

She brought herself back to the present, "I gave her the change to not be near me, she took it."

"But..." BB frowned, "Don't you need her around you to keep you sane?"

"Yes, I do. Though..." She trailed off and shook her head, "Nevermind." She silently went back to her food, finishing off the last of it before getting up, "Thanks Cy, it was really good."

Cyborg nodded and the team watched as she threw the bones away, put the plate in the sink, and left the room. They turned back to each other with confused looks before going back to dinner.

~o0o~

She was feeling sad again.

Raven sighed as she leaned back against her headboard. She had been trying to read one of her new books for the past few days, but every time she started to really get into it, she would start feeling Jinx' sadness. It was to the point now that her inner demon was _begging_ her to see if the metahuman was ok or not.

It took even more concentration to block out both of them.

Sighing softly, Raven threw her book on her bed and got into her meditation position, starting up her chanting as she tried to relax.

_Deep Sadness  
_

_Painful Heartache_

_Gut Wrenching Guilt_

_**Please, for the sake of my own sanity, check on her.**_

Raven groaned, "No. She asked me to stay away, and that's what I'll do." She murmured, going back to her chanting.

She spent the rest of the night meditating, barely being able to ignore the emotions pouring into her in waves.

~o0o~

When she pulled out of her trance. She didn't feel like socializing with the rest of the team. She gave a sigh and went rooting around for her brand new laptop and the video games Beast Boy and gotten her.

She still can't believe he had caught her actually playing a game. She had been really careful about when and where she played them. She had found, a few years back, that rather violent video games that had plots; helped her let out her rage. She had actually started to collect a few, and now had her own personal stash of them hidden in her closet. It was even starting to rival her book collection.

Yes, it was _that_ sad.

_**You're turning into Beast Boy.**_

_And you're annoying me._

_**You're going to hate me the next time you sleep.**_

_... I don't want to know..._

Raven ignored the dark chuckle and started up her laptop, placing the first game in and downloaded it before trying it out. She spent the next several hours trying out all three games; the green changeling had actually done pretty good in picking out games she would like.

By the time lunch was over, she had found that playing games helped, but she still couldn't ignore the feeling she was still getting. She stood up, after saving and turning her laptop off, and decided that she was going to go out for a bit. She grabbed the gift card she had gotten, and the keys to her new ride before walking out of her room.

She past by Cyborg and Robin, who only nodded to her when they saw her twirling her keys around a finger. They knew they most likely wouldn't be seeing her for a while, and knew from past experience that she wanted her space; so they left her alone.

Upon walking into the garage, her jaw nearly dropped. Waiting for her was a sleek black motorcycle with blue flames dancing across it. It looked a lot like one of the new Yamaha models, but was definitely made just for her. They had all learned how to drive, besides Star, who didn't understand why she needed too. Though, no one trusted Beast Boy's driving, and Cyborg still refuses to let him drive the T-car.

Straddling the bike, Raven started it and drove onto the tunnel and out into the streets. She drove for a little bit before pulling into the parking lot of her favorite book store. She didn't need new books. She _had_ bought several to last her a while, but this was one of the few places she could come and relax at. So she parked her bike and walked in, strolling around the sections in a slow lazy pace.

She was there for maybe an hour, when she came across a mother and daughter arguing over a book,

"Look, Hun. I can't get that. I don't have the money."

"But mom, you have three of your own." The daughter whined, stomping her foot stubbornly.

The mother sighed, "These are for _work_, the company is paying for it because I can't."

"But I really want this book. I've been waiting for it to come out for _ever_."

By now, Raven couldn't hold in her chuckle as she stopped right up next to them. It took a minute for them to notice her, but when they did, they turned to look at her.

"Yes, hero?" The mother asked,

Raven shrugged slightly, "I'm sorry to interfere. But I got a gift card for my birthday, but I don't need it and have no idea what to do with it. I was wondering if you want it? You can buy at least ten or so books, I believe."

The mother frowned, "No offense, but aren't you the really anti-social one?"

"Yeah, see. I've been working on that. The best way I've come up with is to help others randomly. It helps me to start talking to people."

The mother nodded as the girl grinned, "Would you really give it to me, for free?"

Raven nodded, "I have more money than I know what to do with, I don't need the gift card. Here." She said, pulling it out of her back pocket and handing it over. Before the mother could protest, she turned around and continued her stroll through the store; making sure to avoid them the whole time they were there.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's chapter four.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	6. Reality TV

_**Bound- Chapter 5: Reality TV**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Starfire, Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** Ok, so, here's the next one.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

It had now been almost a month since Raven had let Jinx walk away. She had learned that a combination of reading, playing video games, and meditating would help her tune out any emotions she was feeling from the pink-haired woman. At the current moment, she was walking down the hallway towards the common room. She had been cooped up in her room and it had been slowly getting on her nerves. She had decided to go out for a ride on her motorcycle so she could get out of the tower for a while. She really needed some fresh air.

First, though, she wanted to grab a cup of tea and some fruit.

She went inside and started boiling her water. She went through the fridge and sliced up some apples, oranges, and a bit of pineapple while she waited. Everyone was in the room, Robin trying to teach Starfire a new card game while Beast Boy and Cyborg flipped through the channels. She had finished making her tea, and had the cup in her hand when they all heard something that confused them,

_"And now. We are on our way to the Titan's tower to interview all of them."_ The male host of some TV show said.

They all looked back and forth between each other and the TV. They could see the inside of a car that was clearly on its way to the tower. They all watched as it got closer and looked up when they heard a knock on their door.

_"We are outside their door now, waiting for them to open it and let us in."_ He said.

Robin frowned, "I swear I didn't approve of this."

"It's too late now though, we might as well let them in." Cyborg said softly, standing up to do just that. Robin followed him out, and once the host was welcomed in, they went to commercial. Starfire stayed sitting at the table, reading through the rules Robin had written down about their card game. Beast Boy tried to get himself presentable before they got their. Raven, though, just sat at the counter and ate her fruit, taking sips of her tea every now and then.

The Host, Robin and Cyborg were in the door first, followed by three different camera men.

"Hello Titan's. I'm Johnson Freemond. I know this is last minute and all. But the people wanted us to do a background interview on all of you."

One of the camera men made a hand motion and Johnson went right back into Host mode. He went on to introducing all of them and thanking them for doing this. Though, when one tried to zoom in on Raven, a black shield formed around her, blocking a lot of their view of her.

"Raven." Robin warned softly,

Raven glanced up and looked around, "Sorry." She muttered, stopping her powers. She turned back to her food, and proceeded to ignore the camera men and Johnson.

For the next hour (With the occasional commercial break) Johnson went around and talked to all the boys, getting a brief history of them all. They went through how Cyborg became what he is (Keeping out his name, of course), why Robin left Gotham and Batman behind to come here, and even why Beast Boy is the way he is. By the time they were ready to move on to the girls, Raven had moved over to sit next to Starfire at the table.

"Ms. Starfire, would you mind telling us why you came to Earth?"

Starfire frowned, "I was going to be a..." She turned to Raven,

"It's called a slave on Earth Star."

"Thank you. Yes, well I was won in a fight, and they were going to give me to their king as a slave." Starfire shrugged, "When everything was said and done, I wanted to stay."

"May I ask why?" Johnson asked,

"If I had returned to Tamaran, I would have been married off to some random person from another planet."

"They do that?"

Raven chuckled at this point, "There's a lot of things that other planets do, that you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, like what?"

"Summon a demon to rape someone." Raven stated, without missing a beat. The tv crew all flinched at how dead her tone was, as well as what she said.

"Ok. What was your past, Ms. Raven."

"I was raised in a monastery after my father destroyed most of my planet and people."

"Your father?"

"Trigon." Raven said, looking out the window instead of at the camera, "He kidnapped and raped my mom. Then was imprisoned in my mind." She gave an evil, yet sad, grin, "As hard as I tried, I couldn't fight his hold till after I released him." She turned back to Johnson, looking him dead in the eye, "It's the one thing I regret the most."

"Not fighting him more, or releasing him?"

"Both."

Johnson couldn't stop his head from tilting in confusion, "But you said one thing."

"Had I fought him more, I wouldn't have released him. Their one in the same. For the most par-"

Raven froze as a sense of Scared Dread filled her being. Her head whipped around to look out the window as she frowned deeply. She made sure the camera couldn't see her as she felt her eyes turning red, her demon wanting control. She carefully looked at Robin, who saw her eyes and nodded instantly. In less then seconds, she was engulfed in her soul-self and was gone from the tower.

"Ah. What happened?" Johnson asked, "How did she do that? Where did she go?"

Robin looked at him, "She had something to do. It's one of her abilities, and I have no idea."

"Yeah. Ok, we'll be right back after these commercials."

~o0o~

Raven emerged in the livin' room of Jinx's small apartment. She looked around and found the place nearly destroyed. The only thing that seemed safe was all the books in the corner. She walked around slowly, making sure to watch out for anything to jump out at her. She heard noise coming form the back and walked down a short hallway, finding Gizmo standing away from her in the door way of Jinx's room. Looking past him, she saw Mammoth leaning over Jinx, his hands wrapped tightly around her throat as she moved her arms around wildly, trying to break free.

Raven was seeing red by then as she let her demon out fully. Her power lashed out, engulfing Gizmo and knocking him out without a sound. She left him be for a minute as she moved silently into the room. She raised her hand and flicked her wrist, making her powers slap at Mammoth's side, sending him flying into the wall. He jumped to his feet again and turned to her, Surprise flickered in his eyes as he saw Gizmo on the floor. He ran at her full force, trying to tackle her. Her power flared to life again and slammed into his back, making him fall to the floor.

Before he could get up, she wrapped him up in her power and squeezed her hand, making it tighten around him. He gasped out in pain as he felt his limbs being broken. She threw him on the ground after he passed out and moved over to Jinx. She carefully healed the pink-haired girls neck before trying to wake her.

"Mm... Raven?"

"What happened?" The mage asked, her voice dark and husky from anger.

"I told them no."

"To what?"

"Everything." Jinx mumbled before going unconscious again.

Raven let out a soft growl as she turned to the two males. She then engulfed them and sent them to the police. She followed with them, explaining that she saw them hurting someone while she was out. After they were taken away, she went back to Jinx's house, pulling the metahuman into her arms and returning to the tower. She would come back for Jinx's things later.

~o0o~

After making sure Jinx was comfortable in her bed, Raven went back to the Common Room; making sure her eyes were normal before of course. She groaned softly when she saw that the tv crew were still there.

"What is this? The _Teen Titan's Show_?" She muttered, hoping no one heard her.

Johnson did, but didn't say anything as they watched her pour another cup of tea. She grabbed an apple from the fridge and turned to leave again.

"Where are you going?" Johnson asked, making the dark titan stop and turn back to him.

"A friend needs my help." Raven stated, "Sorry, but she means more to me then being nice and polite to you." She left the room.

The Titans shared a look before turning back to the cameras.

~o0o~

Alricx paced back and forth as he thought about the spell they had used. He knew for sure they had gotten it right. But he didn't understand why it didn't work. The spell was suppose to drain their victims power and split it equally between them; giving them more power and leaving the person weak and completely human.

They had spent the last month going through every aspect of the spell, but they had done everything right. They had even checked in on the fact that she wasn't the only one in the circle. Nothing had come up, and it even said in fine print that she didn't _have_ to be alone.

"Alricx. We are ready."

Alricx looked up, "Thank you Zanxt. Now, take Norc with you and start some trouble. Make sure she is there before you do anything."

Zanxt nodded and left the room. He walked down a short hallway and picked up Norc before making his way up towards the surface and into Jump City.

Time to make some trouble.

~o0o~

Raven was picking up the last of Jinx's things when her T-com went off. She grabbed for it and flipped it open to see Robin's face.

_"Trouble near the bay. You have five minutes."_

Raven nodded and returned to the tower. She was grateful that she had turned off the alarm in her room as Jinx was still curled up in her bed, sleeping deeply. She speedily put the stuff in her arms away before moving towards the common room. The whole team was there, watching the scene as two men in black robes started casting spells, setting things on fire, or just down right blowing them up.

Raven felt a shiver go down her spine, "Um. Guys."

Everyone turned to look at her,

"Those were the people that cast the spell on me."

"Titan's Go!"

~o0o~

When they got there, Beast Boy and Cyborg instantly went to work on putting out the fires while Robin and the girls confronted the two men. Raven put up a blockade with her power, to lock them all in one area.

One of the men turned to her, "So you still have your power, I see."

"Of course I do. What were you trying to do steal it?"

"No. Not yours, Trigon's."

Raven laughed, "In other words you want what I have."

"Yes." He said, running at her.

Raven ducked the punch and proceeded to kick out. Her foot landed at his side, breaking a few of his ribs with the force she put into it. He didn't slow down in the slightest, and threw a small fireball at her, hitting her left shoulder dead on. She gritted her teeth at the pain, but jumped over her opponent and kicked his back, sending him to the ground. She landed swiftly before tackling him down. She used her knees to hold his hands down while she place a hand around his throat.

"What are you planning?"

"No Comment."

"Ok. Lets try this again." Raven muttered, placing her pointer and middle on his shoulder. She allowed some of her anger and frustration out in the form of tentacles slicing slowly through his skin, "What are you planning?"

"World domination."

"What spell did you use?"

When no response came, she increased the amount of power she was using and allowed it to move freely across his back. He gave a pained scream,

"I don't know the name of it. we found the book in an old library down town."

"Where in the library?"

"In the far back, by a door with a 'S' design."

Raven growled as she released him. He continued to lay prone as the other man, who had been fighting Robin and Star, ran over. He glanced up at her before disappearing from sight with his friend.

By the time the rest of the team got to her, Raven wasn't sure if she should be feeling Anger, or dread.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. So, I'm as of now I'm going to start working on writing better fight scenes.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	7. Decisions

_**Bound- Chapter 6: Decisions**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Starfire, Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** Yo.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Jinx woke to a room that wasn't hers. She couldn't really remember the night before, but she did remember that she had been in this room before. She just couldn't remember when. She opened her eyes, but was greeted to darkness; it brought an instant feeling of safety, but she didn't know why.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she tried to sit up; to be stopped by something around her waist. For what felt like the first time in her life, she actually felt a bit of fear mixed in with that feeling of safety. She turned her head slowly to look behind her...

And found Raven's sleeping face.

Jinx gave a sigh, _I was afraid of Raven? What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought. But then she wondered why she was unable to move and looked down.

Raven had her left arm thrown over, and wrapped protectively around Jinx's waist, holding her close. She wasn't wearing a shirt, which wasn't all that surprising; but what _was_ surprising, was the bright red angry burn mark that was covering most of her left shoulder. Jinx couldn't tell if it was hurting the dark titan or not; it was always hard to read the mage, injuries or not. If Raven didn't want you to see her emotions, then you would have better luck finding ice water in hell.

Jinx couldn't hide the smirk at that thought, she carefully removed the half breed's arm from around her and got out of the bed. All Raven did was give a soft, almost silent groan as she turned slightly to rest more on her back. Jinx stood and watched the dark mage for a few minutes.

She still couldn't believe that Raven had come to her aid last night. She didn't know why the other woman had done it, but she was grateful none the less.

After a few more minutes, Jinx left Raven's room, silently shutting the door before walking down the hallway. As she turned the corner, she came to an abrupt stop in front of a black mist. It moved and pulsed for a second before taking the form of Raven. Jinx took a step back,

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"And I know this because?" Jinx asked,

The form grinned, "Raven is still in a deep sleep, trying to heal her wound. She knows you left, but is still trying to respect your wishes of leaving you alone."

"Then why are you here?" The metahuman questioned, confusion lacing her voice.

"Raven agreed to let me have free range in spirit form, as long as you're ok with it."

"Well, what do you want?"

"To attach to you." The form answered without thought.

All Jinx did was tilt her head.

"That made no sense, huh?" A low chuckle escaped, "Sorry. I'm her demon side. This form is Raven's 'soul-self' in it's purest form. I want to attach it to you. To protect you."

Jinx nodded, finally starting to get it, "Won't that leave Raven defenseless?"

"No. When she defeated her father, she gained about 75 percent of his power, if not more. The form I am in, is _only_ her power, not what she got from him. And besides, it's not going to be forever. Just for now. I'm getting bored with nothing to do."

"You can get bored?"

Another chuckle came loose, "All of her emotions have something to keep them occupied, me? Not so much."

Jinx gave a shrug, "Alright, help yourself." She said. She watched as the form became mist again and wound around her right forearm. She lifted the sleeve of shirt, and saw runes that looked a lot like the ones on Raven's body, forming; glowing brightly for a minute before dulling down to black. She stroked over them briefly before replacing her sleeve and heading towards the Common Room.

She was greeted to the sight of Robin sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and flipping through a file folder. He stopped the instant he noticed her.

"Hello Jinx."

She chose to stay silent, not wanting something sarcastic to come out. She sat across from him.

"Is Raven still asleep?"

She nodded.

They continued to sit in silence, til a question came to mind.

"What happened to her shoulder?"

"We went after two of the men that cast that spell on her. He could control fire."

Jinx winced in sympathy, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not throwing me out?"

Robin nodded, "As far as I'm concerned, as long as you don't hurt Raven, you'll be fine."

The funny thing was, Jinx didn't think she could. Not after the dark titan had saved her.

~o0o~

Raven groaned softly as she rolled over, it turned into a muffled scream of pain when she ended up landing on her left shoulder. She instantly rolled back over, staring up at the ceiling.

_After the fight, and talking briefly with Robin and the team, Raven had fled to the old library. She ignored the door with the Mark of Scath as it opened, and rummaged through all the books she found on the selves near the door. Only three books had promising things in them, but she still wanted to see if she could find more._

_Unfortunately, that meant she had to travel down into the one place she considered Hell on Earth._

_She had descended the stairs slowly, knowing that it would hurt if she went down too fast. The runes slowly drew themselves on her body as she ignored the ghost that flared to life, chanting the the prophecy of her past. She turned and walked over to a well hidden door, it slid open upon her standing in front of it, and walked through._

_A large dark room met her gaze and she used her powers to light the candles around the room, showing off a vastly spaced library. This particular library was different than any other that could hold magical books. This one room, held _all_ of the _originals_. Every book ever written, it's original rested here, safe from all who might use them for evil. Raven was the only person alive that had access to this room now._

_The previous had been the head monk of the monastery she lived in as a child._

_There was one other layer of protection, every book was written in a dead language, that was only known to the most studious of Azarathians. Raven had been taught all of them; before they were all locked deeply away into her emotion Knowledge._

_She spent the next three hours flipping through all the books, finally ending up in the far back. She was on the last book, she flipped through it slowly, and found the spell she had been looking for. She took her cape off, wrapped the book tightly in it, and covered it all with her soul-self. Once done, she grabbed the others and left._

She had planned on reading through all of them thoroughly when she got back. Her body had disagreed. The instant she was in her room, the books were put away and she all but collapsed on the bed. She had curled up on her right side, farthest from Jinx.

Now that she was awake, she could tell she had moved closer. The spot next to her still held a slight bit of warmth.

"I wonder what it looked like." She murmured, carefully sitting up. She moved the blanket and slowly rolled her shoulder. She let out a hiss before moving out of bed completely.

Raven slowly walked into her bathroom, starting a shower (Cold, of course) and took of her clothes. She really wanted to kill her demon, but could tell that she wasn't really there. The body form in her mind was, but the essence of her wasn't.

_You know where she went, right?_ Knowledge asked gently.

"Yeah. She already ran it by me."

_Did she also mention she was going to leave her 'body' in my care?_

Raven let out a chuckle, but didn't respond. She took her shower, gently cleaning the healing wound on her shoulder, and got dressed. She was in the same outfit that she wore the first night Jinx stayed over, and walked out the door.

She wasn't worried about running into anyone. The only person that would be up, besides her, was Robin; and he had already seen her like that. Cyborg was the only one to see her completely naked, for medical reasons.

She walked into the Common Room, running her fingers through her hair to comb it, and froze when she felt eyes watching her. She turned to see Jinx and Robin sitting at the table, staring at her.

"What?" She asked, confused at the concern she felt coming off them in waves.

Jinx stood up and slowly walked over. She carefully reached out and touched the bright red burn. Raven gave a hiss, but didn't step back. She could feel the pulse of her power in Jinx's touch, and knew that she was touching her wound with the arm that her demon had attached herself to.

"Why isn't it healed?"

Raven grinned slightly, "It was worse last night. It'll be healed by nightfall."

Jinx nodded, suddenly wrapping her arms around the mage's waist tightly. Raven was startled, but returned the gesture,

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"Because no one has eve-"

"No." Raven murmured, shaking her head, "Why did they do that?"

"They wanted me to do another job, but I refused. I had been going back and forth, never truly picking a side. I told them I quit being evil. They didn't like it." Jinx answered. She felt light sting in her right arm and pulled it back from the dark titan with a wince. She pulled up her sleeve to see the black runes glow red, "What?"

Raven held the meta-human's wrist gently and stroked over the marks, making the red fade to black again. She leaned down and kissed Jinx's palm gently.

"There, that should be better. The color will tell you what she's feeling. Red means anger." The dark mage stated, standing fully and starting her water for her tea.

"What are you going to do? She said she was using your power?"

"I'll use my fathers. It's more or less the same, the only difference is that you won't even see what it is I'm using it on."

"Example, please?" Robin asked, listening in,

"If I put up a shield to protect me, you wouldn't even see me. It'd be like a concert wall. I can't see you, you can't see me." Raven explained as she poured her cup of tea, and joined the two at the table. "Most likely, Demon will stay with you till I finish working on the spell."

Jinx nodded, sighing, "I'll have to go and get my things. I can't live there anymore. I'll have to find a new place to live."

"I already got your stuff." Raven answered, taking a sip out of her cup before calling one of the books from last night to her.

"If you can't find a place, you can stay here. You won't have to help out with fighting crime, or anything." Robin added, flipping to another page in his folder.

Jinx sat in stunned silence as she looked at the two titan's. She didn't understand why they would do that. She felt a warmth fill her heart at what they said and nodded, she would stay; for now.

~o0o~

"You WHAT?" Alricx screeched, anger filling his voice, "How do you LOSE to a female? You are three times stronger then her, DAMMIT!"

Zanxt and Norc both flinched, "We tried." Zanxt said, "She seemed to not take in to account what I did to her and bound me down. I _still_ have welts on my back from her powers."

"I couldn't even get to her, Her damned friends were blocking my path."

Alricx growled, "You told her what we wanted?"

"It was either that, or I die."

Alricx sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Fine. We'll figure something else out."

* * *

**A/N:** There, you go.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	8. Help

_**Bound- Chapter 7: Help**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Starfire, Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** Ok, so... Hi.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Raven?"

The dark titan looked up from the book she had been reading. She saw Starfire standing in the doorway to the Common room, blushing a bright red.

"Yes Kori?"

"I... Um. Can I talk to you?"

Raven nodded and stood up. She closed her book and followed the alien out of the room. They walked down the hall in silence, though Raven did keep glancing at the other in confusion. She couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling a sense of anxiety rolling of the other titan in waves. She let the redhead lead the way, and soon found herself in the alien princess' room.

"Um."

"What's wrong?" Raven asked instantly, throwing up a barrier to prevent anyone from hearing them,

"I was hoping you could help me out."

"With what?"

A deep blush formed on Starfire's cheeks and she turned her head, looking away from the other titan, "With the concept of sex."

"I-I... Uh..." Raven was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to respond. Like most her age, she wasn't a virgin; not even close. But could she sit through hours of trying to explain it to her friend? Maybe even days? She gave a audible gulp as she tried to force the lump in her throat to go away.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's the one thing I have yet to fully understand. I get the concept that there are gays and lesbians, as well as straights. But I was wondering the difference between them all... You told me once, that you knew of two. I was hoping you could show me."

"Starfire, I can't teach you how to have sex with a guy."

_**Oh, but you could...**_

_I thought you were with Jinx._

_**Doesn't mean I still can't hear or speak to you. Your powers could be used for a lot when it comes to sexual pleasure...**_

_I'm_ not_ listening to you._

"But you could show me what it's like with women, yes?"

Raven gave a sigh, "Koriand'r..."

"Rachel..."

The mage gave a growl and huffed, "Fine. But first things first."

"What?"

"You speak of this to anyone, and I'll make your dreams a living nightmare."

Starfire nodded, "Thank you friend."

"Don't thank me yet." Came the emotionless response.

~o0o~

The first thing Raven did, was lock the door. They had been in Starfire's room for about an hour, with the dark titan explaining all she could. The next part was the actual 'showing' of how to have sex; as star put it.

The next, had been to discard her cloak and place it on the back of a chair, followed closely by her shirt. over the years, they had all stopped wearing their uniforms outside of crime fighting. Now they just wore regular civilian clothing, minus Robin; who still wore his mask.

Raven walked over to Star, who was still sitting on the edge of her bed, and leaned forward. She reached out and cradled the aliens neck as she tilted her head. When their lips touched, it was only a gently caress. Raven knew she needed to go slow, and though her raging hormones begged to be let loose, she held them back. Past experience told her that with her powers, a full on assault would scare anyone, and she didn't want to scare her friend.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?" The mage hummed in question, moving her lips to her friends neck, kissing up and down the length gently.

"Am I suppose to stay still?" Star asked, wondering what she should do.

"Not if you don't want to." Raven responded, tracing her fingers on Starfire's waist; before sliding them under the redheads shirt. She stroked over tanned skin before completely pulling the fabric off of her friend.

She took her time in exploring every inch of skin she found. She let out a gentle moan when she felt hands moving up and down her back slowly. Raven pulled back slightly, allowing Starfire more room to move her hands, as she straddled the redheads legs. She spent the next several minutes allowing Star time to roam before she unclasped her bra and leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth.

She felt nails digging into her back as the alien princess let out a surprised moan. She continued to move back and forth between the two nubs; licking, sucking, and nipping gently. At some point, she felt the nails clawing down her back, sure to leave cuts that would bleed for a while. She took no mind to them, however, as she softly pushed Starfire back, making her lay down on her bed.

Her next course of action was to get rid of the dark purple skirt Starfire was wearing. Once that was out of the way; along with her panties, she trailed kisses down a tanned stomach, spending a little bit of time at the waist before moving down to the thighs. She felt Starfire grip her hair, moaning loudly at everything she was doing.

The dark titan had to hold back her own moan; it had been just a little over a year since the last time she was intimate with another person and she had to strain to keep herself from losing control over her emotions, as well as her lust.

"Raven... Please..."

The mage gave a soft growl and moved up to enclose her lips around her friends clit; drawing out another deep moan from the alien. She licked and nibbled on it gently before moving down just a bit, so she could lick at Starfire's opening slowly. She spent a long time there, just licking and sucking with an occasional nip here and there. She could tell the other woman was close, and moved up, placing her lips on Starfire's neck as she slipped, first one, then two fingers inside her.

Raven could feel the moan Starfire let out as she continued to pump in and out slowly. Her speed eventually became faster and faster, tipping Starfire over the edge; making her scream out her pleasure. She slowly came to a stop and pulled her fingers out, leaning back to watch the alien's reaction.

"Raven?"

"Hm?" The mage hummed in question, looking down at her fingers.

"It's suppose to feel good, right?"

"Yes, Star. Don't worry."

"What about you?" Starfire murmured, holding back a yawn.

Raven grinned slightly, "You're tried."

"Am not." Came the slurred response.

The dark titan chuckled and pulled the blanket up over Starfire, "Go to sleep."

"But..."

No more words came from the now asleep princess.

Raven sighed softly as she stood up and put her shirt and cape back on. She had to figure out how to get rid of all this pent up energy, and decided that it was time to visit the Towers Gym.

~o0o~

Jinx looked up as the door to Raven's room slid open slowly. She had only been here for two days, and Raven had insisted that she use the mage's room as her own. She hadn't wanted to take it, especially after she learned that Raven was going to sleep on the couch in the common room; but the dark titan refused to let her say no.

The next morning, when she walked into the common room, she was greeted to the sight of Raven sleeping on the couch, laying on her side and curled ever so slightly; almost as if she was holding someone close in her sleep. Cyborg had walked in minutes later, and threw a blanket over the sleeping woman. He had turned to her and motioned for her to be quiet as he set about making breakfast.

He explained in a quiet voice that he had woken up, came down here, and saw her shivering. He had turned right around and went to fetch a blanket for his friend.

Now, that same woman stood in her doorway, leaning against the frame as she panted.

"S-sorry..." The mage murmured, "I was hoping... you were with the boys in the common room..."

Jinx stood and wondered over, wrapping her arm around Raven to help her over to the bed. She helped her sit down, before going to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Raven was in the room a few minutes later and Jinx left, giving the half breed her privacy. Twenty or so minutes later, the mage walked out, wearing her faded jeans and black sports bra. Jinx watched from her spot at the head of the bed as Raven towel dried her hair before all but collapsing onto the bed.

She couldn't help the smile that formed when she saw the sleeping titan slowly move to were she was curled around her, one pale arm thrown over her waist protectively. The pink haired woman watched as the other slept, wondering what had gotten her so worked up. She could tell that Raven had been working out, the amount of sweat that had been rolling down her neck had proven that.

Something inside of her told her that she should be jealous. Of what, she didn't know. But she figured it had to do with the fact that she had never gotten that reaction out of the dark titan. She shrugged it off and grabbed her book. She was grateful that Raven had gone to all the trouble of getting her things and bringing them here. Now all she needed to do was find her own place to live.

She spent the rest of the day sitting there, reading her book. She was way to comfortable to move. She even found herself running her free hand through the short violet strands of Raven's hair. She didn't know when she had started, but when she found out, she had stopped instantly. A pained whimper had filled the room seconds after, and she had looked down to see Raven tightening her grip, letting out another soft whimper as she tried to move closer.

She reluctantly resumed her caress of the other woman's hair, and noted that Raven seemed to relax into the touch. Once again, some emotion filtered through her, and she couldn't stop another smile as she continued to read her book.

~o0o~

_Nails scratched down her stomach gently, closely followed by soft kisses. She felt her head jolting back as she let out a moan, gripping bright pink hair tightly in her hands. She felt a nip at her hip bone before fingers gently entered her, reaching that stop that sent her over the edge._

_She called out her lovers name as she came, her hips bucking up repeatedly before she could stop them. She felt the other move back up and kiss her neck, murmuring 'I love you' gently into her ear._

_"I love you too Jinx."_

Raven's eyes shot open as she gasped, sitting up in bed. She was alone, and she was grateful for that, because she didn't think she could face the other woman at the moment. She moved out of bed, and groaned at the wetness she felt between her thighs. Those hours at the Towers Gym hadn't done her any good, apparently.

_**Told you that you would start to hate me.**_

_I'm going to slaughter you._

_**Love you too.**_

Raven growled as she strode to the bathroom for another shower. She was seriously going to have a talk with her demon side. It was one thing, daydreaming about sex. But a completely different thing when she needs to get rest.

Well, the one good thing is that she still has a sexual appetite.

* * *

**A/N:** There you guys go. Chapter seven.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	9. A Spell and A Bit of Flirting

_**Bound- Chapter 8: A Spell With A Bit Of Flirting**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** If you noticed what I typed up there. Then you should be able to figure out what will be happening this chapter.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Ok. I know I'm not the brightest person. But even I have to admit that those assholes were stupid."

Raven looked up from where she was standing, working on the circle that was needed for the reversal spell she was going to do. Beast Boy stood at the table, leaning over; but not touching, the book that held the spell she needed.

"Why do you say that, Gar?" She asked, going back to work. She knew the changeling wasn't going to touch what was hers, not after the episode they had in her mind.

"I can't read this. Let alone pronounce any of it. I wouldn't even try."

"They got about half the words wrong." Raven stated, walking over and flipping back a page. "They were trying to do this one. It drains the power of any person you want, then rearranges itself into the casters body. The spells have a lot of the same words, but when they were practicing, they didn't think to sound them out slowly and check all the others to see if they were correct or not. Now, I have to figure out why they wanted my powers so much."

Beast Boy nodded, "So, would it be safe for me to watch TV? Or is that restricted?"

"Don't step on the sand. It's drawn itself onto the floor, but it still might be messed up." Raven stated, going back to work on it.

BB nodded and jumped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He flipped through them all twice before going to MTV and turning to Raven. He watched her work silently, though he had questions.

"What do you want to know?" The mage asked without looking up.

"Wha-"

"I'm an Empath..." Raven muttered,

"What does this spell do?"

"I have to say it backwards. It's designed to help demons find their 'other-half' as it were."

"So by saying it backwards... You what?"

"By saying it backwards. It will either release both Jinx and Star from this bond, or it'll release one of them." She put the final touch in the very middle and turned to her green friend, "If this is done correctly. Two lines will appear, wrapped around all three of us. It's what connects them to me. Either both will snap, or one will. If only one breaks, then that person bound to me is free."

"Wow. I think my head just blew up." BB muttered, rubbing his forehead, "That was in simple terms, yes?"

"Yes Garfield." Raven stated, placing a thin layer of her power over the circle to protect it. She walked into the kitchen and made a pot of tea. Once she had a cup, she sat at the table and flipped through the books. Starfire had decided to drag Jinx to the Mall today, so she had time to make sure she had everything right before she did the spell later that night.

It had only been a few days since she had helped Starfire with her questions, and each night she went to sleep, she was assaulted with dreams that stared Jinx. Dreams that made her have to take cold showers and work out for half the day. No matter what happened though, they always ended with both of them whispering 'I love you' to each other.

It scared her down to her soul. Not for the fact that it was Jinx. She had learned a long time ago that what they did didn't matter. It was all about who they were on the inside. It also wasn't because of the fact that Jinx was a girl; she had been 'out of the closet' as it were for three or so years now. So none of that was a problem.

No, the problem, what scared her the most, was that she was falling for the pink haired girl. It was a slow process, she was never one to believe in love at first sight; even with this damn 'soul-mate' business. It had started long before this had happened, but she had been able to push it to the back of her mind until she had saved Jinx' from her 'partners'.

Oh, those punks were so lucky they were in jail. She had wanted to do so much more to them that day, but had refrained herself because of her concern for the pink haired metahuman. Since then, it had very slowly gotten more and more noticeable to her that her feelings were getting deeper and deeper.

It was so deep, in fact, that at this point in time, she was hoping that her connection with Starfire was the only one that broke. She loved Starfire and all, but she only really considered her a sister, if anything. No, who she really wanted, though she wouldn't even admit it to herself, was Jinx.

Raven was wrenched out of her thoughts with the common room door sliding open loudly. In came Robin and Cyborg, arguing over something or another. Raven never really paid attention to it.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, revealing a worn out Jinx and a hyper active Starfire. Jinx instantly migrated over to the mage, plopping down next to her with a huff. Her head came to rest on the dark titans shoulder as she yawned.

"I don't like shopping anymore." She murmured, watching Starfire chat with Beast Boy with weary eyes, "She's a freaking slave driver, I swear."

"She doesn't even know what that is." Raven responded, flipping to another page of the book.

"She doesn't?" Jinx asked, tilting her head to look at the violet haired girl.

"Nope. She's from Tamaran. Their versions of slaves include sex. So it's only a master or a mistress. No in between ground."

"You know, you're a rather dull person." Jinx muttered playfully,

"Why thank you. I do try." Raven murmured as she unconsciously wrapped her arm around Jinx' waist.

The pink haired girl nuzzled closer without thought as a soft laugh left her lips, "Well, at least I know you can joke. Now the next test. Can you flirt?"

An evil smirk formed on the mages lips, and had any of the other titans seen it, they would instantly start wondering whose balls would be splattered on the walls. She leaned her head down, causing her breath to fall across Jinx's ear. She took a few deep breathes, letting them out through her mouth; causing the other woman to shiver.

"I can be very flirty if I wanted to." Raven whispered huskily.

"Oh yeah?" Jinx asked, barely keeping her voice level, "Prove it."

Another grin formed as Raven's hand dipped under the tank that Jinx was wearing. She let her fingers stroke over pale skin, moving under her pant line as well. Her tongue peaked out and licked lightly at the top of Jinx's ear before she started speaking again,

"Hey gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that you look hot? Beautiful even? Mm..." the dark titan moaned softly, nipping at Jinx' ear gently, "I would be at your beck and call for as long as you wanted me. I mean, god..." A throaty groan came out this time, "Fuck, you're just that fucking hot to me."

Raven pulled back after that, the grin still firmly in place. She could feel her demon side pulsing to get out, wanting to just attack the other woman in the most pleasurable way possible. She had let her feelings for the girl out as she spoke, speaking mostly from her heart. The sounds she had added though, hadn't been intentional; they had just seemed to force their way out of her throat. She was just lucky that the others were too busy to pay attention to them.

Jinx, on the other hand, was blushing furiously as she buried her face into Raven's neck. Her thoughts were running wild. She couldn't believe that Raven's voice could get her so turned on. Thoughts on what it would do to her if Raven actually _touched_ her came to mind and she had to hold back a moan that wanted to come out.

"That..." She coughed lightly before continuing, "That's not really flirting. More like you're hitting on me."

"Actually." Raven murmured, going back to her book as her fingers came to a stop, "If you think about it, there's a mix of both in what I said... Now." She moved away and stood up. She motioned the others over, "I finally have everything ready for the spell."

The boys nodded as Star came over to stand next to her, "When are we doing it?"

"I was thinking now? So we can just get it over with." Raven stated, walking over to the circle on the floor in front of the couch. Star and Jinx followed behind and stood where Raven motioned them.

The circle was set up with several different runes running from the outer rim in towards the three circles in the middle, forming the points of a triangle. The mark of Scath was drawn in the of the three points with Raven's blood, while everything else was drawn with the ritual sand she kept in stock in her room.

Raven motioned the guys to keep their distance as she closed her eyes and started the chant. Everyone stood in deep silence as they watched the blood and sand start glowing. Raven's voice always kept a low tone as she repeated it the second time. By the end of the third, and final time, two black lines connected the dark titan to the other two women by their wrists. The line on Raven's left lead to Starfire, while the one on her right led to Jinx.

The lines glowed brightly, turning all the different colors of her emotions. They tighten around her wrists, cutting deeply into her skin. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she continued to watch the lines. They moved and rattled, and though her arms weren't moving in the slightest, it felt as if someone was trying to rip them out of their sockets.

The next two hours continued in this matter, with all three of them standing in the circle. The lines had been slowly stripping themselves of layers. Now they were just down to very _thin_ lines that could break at any moment. By the looks of them, both would be breaking at any moment, and though Raven was happy about that; she was also sadden that Jinx would probably be leaving the tower immediately if her line snapped.

She heard a heart wrenching scream in her head just seconds before Starfire's line snapped and Jinx's line grew thicker then before. The circle dimmed down before disappearing completely. The line that connected the mage to Jinx faded as well.

All three of them just stood there, staring at each other. Jinx is the first to break it,

"So, did anyone else hear that scream?"

Raven's head jerked in her direction as her mouth dropped, "You heard that?"

"Yes. Was I not suppose to?"

"That." Raven sighed as she sat down on the couch, "That was my demon side. For what she was screaming for, I don't know." She looked up at Starfire, "You're free from the bound. That's what the line snapping meant."

Starfire nodded and grinned slightly. She floated out of the room, slowly followed by the guys.

Raven continued to sit and stare at Jinx, "So... What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whether or not demon likes it, everything in this is still your choice. If you want to leave, I'll let you."

Jinx frowned, "Why are you doing this?"

"I know how it feels to be wrapped up in something you don't want to be a part of."

Jinx smiled softly as she walked over and sat down next to the other woman. She gently took her hand in her own,

"I'll stay under one condition."

"Hm?" Raven murmured distractedly,

"No more sleeping on the couch."

Raven grinned slightly.

* * *

**A/N:** So, finally fanfiction allowed me to update my last chapter. Now here's this one.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	10. Learning Each Other

_**Bound- Chapter 9: Learning Each Other... With a few Surprises Along the Way**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** Yes, now it is just Raven and Jinx... I thought I would be nice to Star and let her keep her feelings about Robin. It was a hard decision, but I thought it would work out in the end.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Why did I agree to this, again?" Raven groaned from her spot hovering over her bed.

"Because you loooove me." Jinx responded, dancing around the room.

Raven gave another groan and closed her eyes again. It had only been hours before when she had agreed to stop sleeping on the couch in the common room, and was starting to question her choice. She didn't know that it would involve having to listen to Jinx' music as she 'worked out', as the pink haired girl called it.

Then again, it was just the radio, and it was on a low setting. Raven was just pretending to be annoyed to see if she could get a raise out of the other woman...

It hasn't worked yet.

_"Do you think it's cause she sees through it all?" Happy asked softly._

_Raven gave a silent chuckle, "Probably. Or she could just be bold because Demon won't let me hurt her."_

_"That's bullshit." Brave muttered, coming over and standing next to Knowledge._

_"Oh yeah." Knowledge stated, nodding her head, "You couldn't hurt her if Earth depended on it."_

_Raven smiled, but remained silent._

_"Raven...?"_

"Raven? Hello? Are you in there?"

Raven came back to reality, opening her eyes and staring at Jinx. Who was currently staring at her in confusion.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you could dance."

"Yes, but I only know formal."

Surprise shown in the metahuman's eyes, "Really?"

Raven nodded, "It was the only form the monks practiced." She gave a shrug, "I was the only girl, so I ended up learning both roles of any formal dance."

Silence descended on them for several minutes after her explanation, till Jinx ran over and grabbed her hand; tugging on it as she demanded, "Dance with me!" in a high pitched voice.

"There's no formal music playing!" Raven argued half halfheartedly as she aloud herself to be pulled into Jinx' personal space, "I can't dance with this type of music." She added, waving her hand at Jinx's stereo.

Jinx grinned, "Well, lucky me then. I have classic music on a CD. One of the few things I still have from before the school." She said as she walked over to the radio and turned it to the CD option. A classical piano play filled the room as she walked back over to Raven.

The dark titan groaned, saddened that she couldn't get out of it. She got them into the correct positions as the music continued. She lead Jinx's through the steps of a formal dance known only on Azarath for a few minutes to get her used to it. They then began dancing slowly as the next piece come one.

"Wow. You're really good at this." Jinx muttered, trying to keep the steps in mind so she wouldn't step on Raven's bare feet.

"It's been shoved down my throat since I could walk." Came the soft response as Raven easily glided them over the floor, "Only the head Monk left me be. He could see that I was a lot like him. I liked peace and quite."

"Do you still like it now?" Jinx asked, then glanced around the room, looking at all the books and scrolls, "You probably like it cause you can read huh?"

Raven smiled softly as she twirled Jinx in a circle before pulling her close again, "I still like quiet, but I also like the reassurance that the noise brings. It reminds me that I'm not alone. That there are others out there that like me for me. As for the reading, yes, I love it. But believe it or not, I haven't read all the books in my room. Most of them are blanks."

"And why's that?"

"They were written by the monks. Their journals, so I made it to were no one would ever be able to read them, even me. It was my way of thanking them for taking care of me."

"Wow, aren't you a sweety."

A playful growl rumbled in Raven's throat, "Don't let the secret out. People might start looking at me differently."

Jinx couldn't hold the laugh in any longer. By the end of it, she had tears trailing down her cheeks, and she was hanging on Raven; her arms wrapped around the half breeds neck. A slight tingle went off on her right arm, and she pulled back to look down at it; Raven's demon side had refused to leave her since she had attached 'herself' to her skin. The runes were glowing slightly, though they were still black, they dulled down after a second, but that was all it took for her to figure out that Demon was amused as well.

"What else do you want to know?" Raven asked, pulling Jinx back into position and starting up their dance again.

"Is Raven your real name?"

"Yes and no." Raven murmured, "It depends on who you ask."

"Why?"

"Raven was the name my father gave me, Rachel is the name my mother gave me. I actually respond to both out of habit. The monks liked to use both for some reason. Probably to fuck with me growing up." Raven stated, muttering the last part.

Jinx chuckled, "Why'd they do that?"

"They had to get their entertainment from somewhere."

Jinx nodded and leaned forward, resting her head on Raven's shoulder. They continued to dance for the next hour, with Jinx asking random things about the other woman's past. When the CD stopped playing, they didn't break away, or stop their dance in the slightest. It continued long into the night, before either of them realized the music had stopped,

"So, Raven..."

"Hm?" The mage hummed, keeping her arms wrapped around the other,

"Time for bed?"

"For you. I need to mediate for a while."

Jinx frowned, "Raven-"

"I swear I'll sleep in the bed. I might express my emotions a lot more now, but I still need to mediate to keep from destroying something."

"Fine." Jinx grumbled, pulling away and getting ready for sleep. A few minutes later, she climbed into the bed and laid back, staring at Raven as the violet haired woman got into her position. She watched the dark titan mediate till she fell asleep. When the other woman joined her, she knew instantly by the fact that she was pulled into a protective embrace.

~o0o~

"What did you mean."

"Hm?" Jinx asked, turning to look at the mage, who was standing behind her; both of them in 'their' closet.

"You said that CD was one of the few things you had from before the school."

"Everything else burned down with my old home."

Raven nodded, opting to leave it be; she reached over Jinx's shoulder and grabbed one of her black Tripp shirts. Her body froze when she felt a hand grab her wrist. A thumb stroked over a soft, tattered patch of skin near the veins in her wrist. Her body gave a sudden jolt, as if it was going to move away from the touch; but she stopped herself at the last moment. She had told Jinx more about her than she had told anyone else, if the metahuman wanted to know about that, then she wouldn't stop her.

"Accident?"

"No."

Jinx grinned sadly as she reached up her left arm as well. There were several thin white scars crossing each other as they worked their way up to her elbow.

"It was before I got into the School." She muttered, "I didn't really know about my powers then. Growing up, I was always told by me father that I was a mistake, that I was bad luck for him. My mother thought otherwise. One day, while she was out shopping, and I was at School... The regular kind, it wasn't till My powers came in full force that my hair changed pink, along with my eyes. I knew my dad was home, probably sleeping or drinking beer in his favorite chair. And I just couldn't stop the angry thoughts running through my head. I wished something bad would happen to him, nothing to mild, just enough to make him see that he should be happy that I'm around.

"It didn't work that way, back then. What happened is, while he went to get another beer out of the fridge, he passed right by the oven, were a stack of papers were. He bumped one of the burners and ended up turning it on. He didn't hear the sound, I guess, because he went right back to his chair and sat down. That's where the firefighters found him, dead- though I guess burnt to a crisp would be better- in his chair, with a half broken beer bottle in his hand. The people next door had called 911 after seeing the smoke. My mom arrived home as they were carefully carrying him out of the house. She cried for weeks.

"We moved after that. She went and got me from school, brought me home to pack a bag. They had been able to stop the fire before it reached the back of the house, where our rooms were. Once we were all set, she asked them to burn it down fully. She died two years later from depression. The headmaster found me, saw my power, and offered me a place; a home. I didn't think twice. I took it."

By the end of her story, Jinx was wrapped in Raven's arms, silent tears streaming down her cheeks and staining the mage's skin. She had refused to think about her past, after it had happened, and she was sure, had she not become friends with Gizmo and Mammoth, she would have still been cutting herself.

Raven murmured soft words in her ear, nothing to heavy, just the occasional 'shh' and 'it's alright'. She felt so much gratitude towards the other, who didn't question, didn't pry, just trusted her without thought. She couldn't understand why, but she was still grateful.

A tingling feeling, moving across her arm, caused her to pull back. She rubbed at her eyes as she saw the black runes on her body moving. Going from her right forearm, to her left. Once it covered the scars, they began to glow brightly and she looked up at Raven in confusion,

"Raven?"

"She's..." The mage frowned, "She's healing them. I don't know how, I can't heal scars. I don't know how she figured out a loophole."

They both watched as the scars burned a bright red, without Jinx feeling any pain from them, before disappearing completely. The runes moved back to her other arm as the pink haired woman stared at her newly healed skin. She stroked over the smooth skin for a minute, before wrapping Raven in another hug; her head coming to rest right under her chin.

"Thank you."

Raven chuckled, "I didn't do it. Demon did."

"I thought you said she was a part of you?"

"She is. She can also hear what you say." the mage reminded, tapping her fingers on the runes lightly, "Now. I have to go and be a bartender. Want to come with?" She asked, pulling back and putting her shirt on.

Jinx's jaw dropped, "You're a bartender?"

"Sort of. There's one other with me, but yes."

"Why?" The metahuman asked, "Are you sure I can come along?"

Raven nodded to the last question, "Yeah, and because I'm friends with the owner, who's out of town for a wedding. Actually more along the lines of out of this dimension. But, eh." The dark titan shrugged, "Grab some of my dark, or Tripp clothes, and meet me in the common room. I need to tell Robin that we'll be home late. Otherwise, he'll lock us out."

Jinx nodded silently as she watched Raven turn and walk out of the room. She turned and got dressed in the mages clothes before following after her.

~o0o~

"Are you sure she'll be there?" Alricx asked, sitting silently in one of the chairs that furnished the room.

Norc and Zanxt both nodded, "Yes, she'll be bartending for the night."

"Good, take Corza and ambush her later tonight. Try and make sure no one's there. The more people we kill now, the less there will be for us to rule."

"Yes."

Alricx grinned evilly as he stared into the flickering flame of a candle before he blew it out.

Soon, the half breed's powers would be his, he was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:** So. Here's the next chapter. For the dancing part, just picture them swaying back and forth randomly, without a particular pattern. As for Jinx's past. I have yet to find one on her, so I made up my own. I hope it isn't too bad.

Hope you Enjoyed. ^^


	11. Fun Or Not

_**Bound- Chapter Ten: Fun**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So. Another fucked up fighting scene might be on it's way. I'm not sure yet.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_**Oh, dear god in heaven...**_

Raven flinched slightly at the lusty tone of Demon. This was why she had been rather reluctant to help a friend out right now. It was rave night at the bar, so everyone was dressed up skimpy, and horny.

_**Can I have the blonde in the corner? She looks hella fucking hot.**_

"Is she always like this?"

Raven looked at Jinx, "You can hear her?"

"More or less."

"Yes, she is... Though I'm sure there's one person out there she wants more than anyone else." Raven responded.

_**Oh yeah, mmm... Just picturing her get me hot and bothered... You know how that feels, right Raven?**_

"I think I might actually kill her." The mage muttered, watching Jinx laughing at what Demon said.

After a minute, they walked over to the bar, where a tall man stood, handing out drinks. He was only an inch or so taller then Raven, with long black hair tied back at the base of his neck. He wore black jeans and a fishnet shirt.

"Heya Rach." He shouted softly, smiling at the mage as she got ready, "Who's the cutie?"

_**Lay off, Conjure. She's MINE.**_

Raven gave a silent groan as she tied her hair back. Jinx chuckled softly, watching the two.

"Jinx, this is Nikolas. As Demon put it, he can conjure things with his mind."

Nikolas grinned playfully, "Honey, I have a girl. I don't want yours. And who's Demon?" He asked, glancing between the two before mixing up another drink.

Raven watched as Jinx walked into the crowd, her soft pink hair down around her shoulders. The mage turned to her friend, smirking as she watched him fuss over his hair, trying to get it back into how he had it.

"My demon blood kicked in and decided to bind her to me." She answered softly. She went to work on taking people's orders, "Well, her and Koriand'r."

"Starfire too?" Nikolas whistled, "Wow, how's that going?"

Raven spent the next two hours telling her friend what had happened. Nikolas had a lot of questions when she was done, and she answered as best she could before taking a break. She caught sight of Jinx dancing and growled at the men she saw eying the metahuman.

_**Mine...**_

The instant the word sounded in her mind, Jinx looked up and smiled at her, waving her hand slightly. Figuring out that Jinx wanted her to come over, Raven followed the silent order and wrapped her arms around the other girls waist, holding her close to her own body. She leaned down, resting her chin on Jinx's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She murmured gently,

"Stopping demon from slaughtering those men." The metahuman replied, reaching one of her hands up and resting it on the back of Raven's head, her fingers threading through the short violet hair, "Dance with me?"

"I can't dance to this... Remember?" The half breed stated as her grip tightened. She could feel herself growling at the guys watching them.

"Well, then... How long's your break?" Jinx asked, placing her free hand on Raven's hip.

"About an hour, then Nikki gets his."

"So. Either let me teach you, or lets go get some air."

"Hm," The mage murmured, pondering the idea, "Listen to Demon growl all night... Or get you to myself for a little while... Which one, which one?"

_**Oo, oo, pick time alone... Please? I wanna-**_

_Don't even think about finishing that thought._

"Oh, so it must be something good then, no?" Jinx asked, grinning up at Raven. She tugged at the mage's wrist, and quickly pulled her out the door and into the brisk night air. Though she wanted to protest, Raven allowed herself to be pulled away from the grinding mass of bodies.

"Raven?" Jinx asked as they strolled down the street quietly,

"Hm?"

"Do you have any idea why I can hear when Demon talks? And what your responses to her are?"

Raven frowned, "I never really thought about it, to be honest. I was told, when I was younger, that when demons find their 'other half' or whatever you want to call it, that they would be able to hear one another. I mean, I can, more or less hear your thoughts, but I don't completely understand how you hear mine."

_**You know... I think I saw a book on it in the cu-**_

_Don't._

"Don't what?" Jinx asked, "And what do you mean, you can hear my thoughts?"

"I'm an empath, Jinx. The stronger the emotion you feel, the clearer the thought is. How do you think I knew you were in trouble the other day? I can feel your emotions from miles away." Raven stated softly, "As for what demon said, I don't like talking about my father, or anything related to him either."

"Mm," The other woman murmured, twirling around as she danced ahead of the half breed, "So, who's this chick that demon wants most of all?"

"I don't think you want to know that." The mage responded, watching the pink haired metahuman in front of her, completely entranced by her movements.

"Why not?" Jinx pouted, stopping her dancing and leaning against a side of a building, "I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Ok," The titan sighed, walking over and blocking Jinx' way, "If you say so." She added and she placed her hands on the wall, on either side of the other girls head. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Jinx' lips, then trailed across her cheek and along her jaw line. When she reached her ear, she smiled softly,

"Who _**we**_ want most... Is standing right here, in front of me."

The words were soft, gentle, but Jinx could still hear the slight tremble as they were spoken. She could all but feel the dark titan's nervousness as she waited for a response. She didn't know how to respond, though. All she could think about was the feel of Raven's lips on her skin, the words murmured in her ear.

"Ah, what a touche little moment."

Raven whirled around, a growl rumbling out of her as she came face to face with Norc, Zanxt, and Corza. All of them wore sadistic grins as they stood a few feet away from the two women.

"So, are you ready to give up your powers now, Demon?" Zanxt asked,

Raven growled deeply, "Depends, are you ready to die?" She responded, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"And you think you can?"

"Ah," Raven hummed as she stood up straight, her eyes were slowly bleeding red, and an evil little grin spread across her lips, "Do you think you can take my power? It's not very easy."

"Oh, I think you're wrong." Norc muttered, breaking from the other two and rushing at her. Both Raven and Jinx stepped to the side, and watched as he ran face first into the wall. There was a seconds pause, as even his own comrades stared at Norc in disbelief.

A smirking Jinx leaned over him, "I thought you said she was wrong?" She glanced back at Raven, "Can I mess with him?"

Raven shrugged, "Have fun."

An evil grin formed on the ex-villains face, "Lets see how lucky you are, mister big shot." She muttered, pink hexes forming around one of her hands. Norc gulped and dashed off down the street, a pink haired girl following after him.

Raven turned back to the two other men, "Now then, is this two on one? Or are you taking turns?"

Zanxt and Corza looked at each other, then ran at Raven. Flames were dancing up and down Zanxt's arms, while the wind around Corza blew harsher then normal. Once they were within a few feet of Raven, they let their powers go, hoping to hit her dead on. She easily blocked them though, as she threw up a shield and dashed off to the side.

Zanxt was able to follow her quick movements and was right in front of her; before she could defend herself, he knocked her to the ground, sending bolt after blot of flames at her. She rolled and dodged them as best she could, throwing up a shield every now and then to block what she couldn't. The fires died down and the dark mage understood why a few seconds later, when a strong wind blew her into the sky. A evil grin formed on her lips as she figured out what they were doing. She let herself fall, fazing through the ground as they tried to grab at her. She showed up right behind them,

"Over here, _boys_." She stated, falling into a fighting stance as they turned to her, "Virtutes sunt, dimittere, ut quod semel normal magicis.*"

The two men froze, a light glowing around them and then drawing out of them, forming a little ball in front of them. The little glowing spheres disappeared after a minute and the two were able to move.

"There, now then, lets tango." Raven stated, dashing towards them.

~o0o~

"Run, run, all you want." Jinx stated, sending hex bolt after hex bolt at Norc, "I _will_ catch up to you." She added to the taunt, a smirk forming.

Norc dashed towards the right, running towards a cave that suddenly came into view. Jinx followed after him, doing a few cartwheels to make the sudden right turn. The chase continued, till Norc was cornered in a large room, with no other way out.

"Do you even have powers? I mean, all you've done is run away from me. There's no fun in just chasing you."

Norc growled and dashed at Jinx in anger, giving into the taunt and trap Jinx had silently set up. She fell into a crouch and grabbed Norc around his waist, holding on tightly as she tilted backwards, smashing his face into the ground hard enough to knock him out cold. She rolled him over on the ground, making him lay on his back. She sent a strong hex bolt at him, smirking at the fact that he'll be having bad luck for the next few months.

"That's what you get, you dick, for fucking up our moment." She murmured, growling slightly.

She turned to look around, wondering where the cloaked dumbass had lead them. What greeted her was a dome like room made of molten rock, with a statue in the direct middle. The figure was female, with her arms stretched out while she looked towards the ceiling, her mouth open slightly as if she were crying out, while her eyes held a sad expression.

Jinx walked closer and saw the plaque resting right underneath it,

_Terra_

_A Teen Titan_

_A True Friend_

_**She died.**_

Jinx frowned, "I always did wonder what happened to her."

_**She went to Slade, then came back. She finished the team off, then turned right around and helped defeat Slade, she was the one who actually killed him. She was turned to stone while she used her power to stop the volcano from erupting.**_

"Wow, so she's a power house. Who brought Slade back, then?"

_**Trigon**_

"Hey, bitch."

Jinx whirled around, just in time to see a bolt of lightening heading straight for her. Norc stood, blood trailing down his forehead as he grinned,

"Never turn your back on the enemy."

Those where the last words she heard as the attack hit her, dead center of her chest; sending her flying as she lost consciousness.

~o0o~

Raven froze suddenly, standing in front of Zanxt and Corza's trembling bodies. She had dealt nothing but bone breaking punches and kicks for the past thirty minutes. She had beaten them so thoroughly, that they weren't sure if they would ever walk right again.

Raven felt a sense of dread fill her, then an overwhelming amount of anger as her powers suddenly blew past her restraint on them. Her eyes went from black to red, then to pure white as she felt herself being raised into the air. her powers were lashing out all around her as she tried to figure out what had caused this sudden amount of power to flow within her. Before she could fully figure it out, she felt her inner demon take full control of her body.

She watched in horror as her powers nearly slaughtered the two mages below her, before her body flew off in the direction that Jinx went. When she came to a complete stop, she was in Terra's tomb, standing in front of the third mage. He turned to look at her in shock, allowing her to see Jinx's prone body leaning up against a wall. One last powerful wave of her magic came flooding out of her, knocking into Norc strong enough to force him into a coma. She didn't pay attention to what else her power did as she strode over to Jinx and knelt down next to her. Her demon retreated back into her mind, giving raven full control over her body again. She felt tears sting her eyes as she reached out and pulled the metahuman into her trembling arms.

* * *

**A/N:** There, I finally finished the chapter. It took me forever to figure out how I was going to finish it, but it's finally done.

Can anyone guess what else Raven's powers did in the room?

* I decided that she would temporarily drain their powers, I used Latin. i don't know if it's right. But I'll give you what I typed in and what the translation of the phrase said.

Powers there be, disband, make normal what was once magical

Virtues are, to put away, as that what was once normal magic

I truly don't get it, so sorry if I offend anyone for it.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	12. Awakening

_**Bound- Chapter 11: Awakening**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So, I'm (Hopefully) starting to get back into my writing.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Terra couldn't remember the last time she was able to breath, let alone blink her eyes. She had been in her stone prison for a while, as far as she could tell. She could still see and hear, but never talk, never respond to anyone who came to see her. She would feel bad about it, always seeing Beast Boy bring flowers and just curl up around her feet in the form of a dog. Sometimes he would talk to her, tell her what was happening with the team, what they were all doing and the like.

All the others had come to see her too, each expressing their regret for what happened and how. Sometimes Robin would even rant a little about his stress; his frustrations. Cyborg had always came to her to brag about some new machine he had just completed. He had even been down here not too long ago to tell her about the motorcycle he had made for Raven, one she apparently loved. Starfire had come around a few times too, always wondering if Terra was alright, if she was happy or sad, or what she had been thinking of all day. The alien did this all, though she knew that Terra couldn't respond to her.

What had truly surprised Terra though, was the day Raven had shown up. She had been distraught over something, and stated plainly that she didn't know where else to go that would help her get away. The dark mage had been the only one of the five Titan's to know the true extent of Terra's confinement. She knew that the blonde could see and hear, but never respond. That day had been what felt like years ago, and it had started with one simple statement that lead into an explanation and history of Raven's life that Terra never knew about.

_"I never wanted to be on Earth, I never wanted to hurt anyone."_

Questions had come flooding into Terra's mind after that, and it had felt as though Raven could hear them all as she answered them one by one.

That, though, had never prepared her for what had just happened. She had been standing there, you know, looking pretty; when she had seen Jinx chasing after a robed man who had just come running in. She watched as Jinx knocked him out, then come over to her, observing her silently. Questions had sprung to her mind as she heard what Jinx had said, wondering who she was talking about. But that had been dashed to the back of her mind as she watched the man get up slowly, silently; she tried screaming out, cursing the fact that no one could hear her. She had to watch in shock as Jinx was thrown across the room while the man laughed loudly, nearly jumping up and down in his happiness.

Not even seconds after that, Terra saw Raven come flying in, as if the devil was chasing after her. The look on the half-breed's face was one of pure hatred and by the look of it, Terra wasn't completely sure if it was even Raven that was in control. She watched in stunned silence as a powerful wave of white magic came flooding out of Raven's body.

The second it hit her body, for the first time since her imprisonment, she could actually feel the touch of it against her skin. She still wasn't able to look around, or blink, and had she not caught sight of Raven holding onto Jinx tightly while fighting back tears, she would have seen if she could talk now. She wasn't sure though, and she didn't want to distract Raven at the moment.

She would just have to wait for the time being.

~o0o~

"Jinx... Jinx, come on, wake up." Raven murmured gently, "You can't, you know. You can't die. Wait, scratch that, you _better not_ die on me. I don't care what I have to do, I will find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you again." She added,

"Heh, I guess... I should wake up... then, huh?" Jinx muttered, opening her eyes slightly, "Hey, Birdie, how was your fight? Mine was a bit shocking."

"Ha ha." Raven stated, lifting Jinx up and into her arms, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"First, why don't you take care of those men. Leave me hear with blondie. I'll be fine for a few minutes." Jinx muttered, smirking, "A good guy needs to put the bad guys in jail, don't they...?"

The dark mage gave a huff and rested her bond against Terra's statue, "Fine. I'll be right back. Keep Terra company."

Jinx nodded and watched as the titan left the room, dragging the limp body of Norc behind her. Jinx gave a sigh as she pulled at her shirt, moving it away from the burn that was in the direct center of her chest. The burn didn't look all that bad, but it did hurt like hell; or, well that's what she thought. She knew for a fact that the titan's would say otherwise.

Jinx gently put her shirt back and slowly lifted herself a little higher, "Wow, I'm really getting out of shape. I can't believe I turned my back for only a minute, knowing he was still a threat."

_**You shouldn't sweat it. Every Titan has done it before too.**_

Jinx couldn't stop the chuckle, though it made her chest hurt doing so, "Hello Demon, I'm assuming you were the one to put him in a coma?"

_**No one hurts what's mine.**_

"What's yours? I don't remember agreeing to that when I said I'd stick around." The metahuman muttered, looking towards Terra's statue,

"Ignore Demon, she's just possessive." Raven stated, walking into the room and over to her bond. She gently picked Jinx up and cradled her close to her chest, "I'm going to have to fly to the tower. You need to hold on, without causing yourself pain, ok?"

Jinx nodded and carefully wrapped her arms around the half breeds neck, holding on as tightly as she could. Raven turned around and headed towards the door,

"Ra...ven... Help..."

The dark titan froze and turned around, looking around the dome like room. Her eyes landed on Terra's form and she frowned as her eyes widened. She could have sworn that Terra was looking directly at her, and she knew for a fact that it was the blonde's voice she had heard just seconds before. She turned and practically ran out of the room, heading into the sky and towards the tower.

She stopped right in front of her window and scanned it for a second, seeing that Robin had indeed left the security off in her room for her. She used her magic to make the window open and flew in, instantly heading to the bed and laying Jinx down in it. She felt her inner demon taking her powers and moving as a mist over to the pink haired woman's wounds. She stood for a while, just watching as Jinx's breathing fell into a regular rhythm and smiled. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short note on it before setting up to leave the planet.

~o0o~

Azarath hadn't changed much in the four years since Raven's last visit. Then again, she never expected it to. She walked slowly through what had once been a great nation of mages and mystics; that was now just a mere island floating in the sky. The buildings and castle were still the same, clean and deserted.

Raven looked up as she came to a stop in front of the castle, "Mother?"

Arella stepped out from behind the front door, "Yes, Rachel?"

The half breed smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother, "I missed you."

"As I missed you, dear." Arella responded, holding her child close, "Now, no mater how much you try and deny it, I know you're not here to socialize with me."

"I need to get into the monastery. I need to see if the monks had anything on stone imprisonment." Raven muttered as they both headed inside, "One of my friends can control earth, and got turned to stone saving us." She added, looking up at her mother.

"Well, I'll go and find the key, you are also free to look in the library here too, if you wish." Arella stated, smiling gently at her daughter,

Raven nodded, smiled back at her mother, and got to work. It would be a long night.

~o0o~

It was over three hours later when Jinx finally came to. She couldn't feel the burn anymore, and saw that the black runes were back on her arm again. Sitting up in bed, she looked around, hoping to find the dark mage. Her hopes were dashed when she didn't see the other woman, but she did catch sight of a note on the night stand.

_Jinx,_

_I needed to go home to Azarath. I'll try and be back as soon as I can, But I'm not sure how long it will take me to find what I'm looking for. The distance doesn't mater, If you need me, let Demon know and I'll be there soon. _

_Would you mind doing me a favor or two? _

_Please don't tell the Titans about the fight or Terra (Beast Boy will have non-stop questions if you do). Also, would you mind visiting Terra and talking to her? I need to know as much as she can tell me about what all she can do now. If I can, I want to free her._

_Raven_

Jinx chuckled, "Even from a distance, she's demanding." She stood and stretched, before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was presentable, she headed towards the common room, were she was greeted to the sight of Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games while Robin cooked. Starfire was sitting at the island, as she talked about something or another.

It was a rather normal sight, or so Jinx thought, as Beast Boy suddenly jumped up and started screaming about how he won the game and rubbing it in Cyborg's face. Jinx had to hold back a chuckle as she walked over and sat next to Starfire. She planned on doing what Raven asked, but wanted some food first.

It was well into the afternoon when she told the Titans that she was going for a walk. It took her a while to find Terra's tomb, but once she was inside, she could see all the damage that was done and what the room had looked like before the volcano became active. She came to a halt right in front of Terra, giving off her usual smirk,

"Hello Terra. Raven asked me to come and see how you are. If you can't talk a lot, don't worry. Raven's searching for a way to get you out, but she needs to know all you can give her, alright?"

"Ye...ah." Came the stuttery response.

And so, for the rest of the day, Terra and Jinx talked; first about Terra's stone state, then on to random things. It was well into the night when Terra asked the questions she had been pondering since the night before.

"What did you mean?"

"Hm?" Jinx asked, cartwheeling around the room.

"What you said to the guy, about ruining a moment?" Terra asked, though her mouth never moved.

"A little over a month or so ago, that guy, along with three others, cast a spell on Raven. She thinks it was to steal her powers, but they fucked up and woke her inner demon, something that isn't suppose to happen till she's twenty-one." Jinx stopped and went into doing front and back flips, right in front of Terra, "Starfire and I were in the circle when it happened, and Raven's demon bounded with both of us. It took a while, but she broke Starfire free, so it's just me." Jinx smiled slightly, "She's been taking care of me. She'll buy anything I want in a heartbeat, even if I tell her not to."

_That's because Demon makes me. She loves spoiling you._

_**Oi! You're not suppose to tell her that!**_

_Yeah, yeah, Bite me._

Jinx couldn't stop the chuckle that came loose, "She took me to a bar last night, she was needed to help tend it. I danced, then we left for a break. We were in a deep conversation when three of those bastards showed up."

"Soo, did she kiss you?"

Jinx froze, remembering the gentle caress of the dark mage's lips on her skin; a blush formed on her face as she turned away from the blonde, "Maybe."

"That's a yes." Came Terra's response, a smirk could clearly be heard in her tone of voice.

The blush deepened and Jinx grumbled silently to herself as she heard the blonde Titan laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I'm on a roll... more or less... Two chapters for a story in less then a week... Right? Yay me!

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	13. Brought Back To Life

_**Bound- Chapter 12: Brought back to Life**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** You will probably see a bit of Terra and Beast Boy, but I'm not too sure yet. I'm hoping to add a bit more of just Raven and Jinx, but I'm not too sure on that either.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

* * *

"Raven?"

Said mage glanced up, looking at her mother over the stacks of books surrounding her, "Yes mother?"

"The Catalisk in your old room is glowing. It's been doing that for a while."

"As anything appeared on it?" Raven asked, flipping through the book in her lap.

"No. It just changes colors, it's glowing bright yellow right now."

Raven's head shot up, "That's it!" She stood up frantically, using her powers to put all the books, but the one she held, away. She paused by her mother to give the startled woman a hug before dashing off, running out of the monastery and into the castle, heading for her room.

She came to a stop in front of her old desk, resting the book down gently as she grabbed a piece of parchment and an old ink pen. She flipped to the page she wanted and wrote down the words, then rolled the scroll up and sent the book back. She placed the parchment on the desk and moved to grab her Catalisk.

The Catalisk looked a lot like a crystal ball, with a lot of ragged edges. It had a flat bottom, to make it easier to set down, and was still glowing a bright yellow. She picked it up and placed it in one of her bags, followed closely by the scroll she had just written on.

It was time to bring Terra back.

~o0o~

Jinx stood in the middle of Raven's room, looking around. She was in the mood to snoop, but she didn't want to be rude in doing so.

_**She wouldn't mind, much. Just don't touch what she told you about.**_

Jinx frowned, "Why those things though?"

"The dragon in the trunk tricked me. The scroll's will send you to another dimension, and the mirror will transport you into my mind." Raven stated, stepping out of the circle she had drawn on the floor.

"Raven!" Jinx shouted, turning to face the half-breed. She was half tempted to wrap her arms around the other woman, but stopped herself.

"I got what I need to help Terra. I will need your help." The dark titan said, turning to leave her room.

"Raven, wait."

"What?"

The silence that followed made Raven turn back around; where she was greeted to the sight of Jinx glaring holes in the floor, chewing on her lower lip nervously. The empath could feel the conflict the other woman was currently dealing with, but she had no idea what it was for. Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true, but she didn't want to think about _that_, not yet anyway.

Apparently, god was not on her side.

Jinx looked up, a determined gleam in her eyes, "If you meant it." She stated, before launching herself at the dark mage, wrapping her arms around Raven's neck and kissing her deeply on the lips. Raven was frozen in place, not sure what she should do. She hadn't expected Jinx to kiss her, actually she hadn't expected the metahuman to say anything about their 'moment'; least of all launch herself at the empath.

Those thoughts went out the window the moment Raven felt the other woman pulling back, Jinx's disappointment and self hatred hitting her straight in the heart. Without another thought, Raven wrapped one arm around Jinx' waist as the other threaded through pink hair, pulling the metahuman back for another kiss.

A soft moan filled the room as Jinx opened her mouth, giving Raven's questing tongue entrance into her mouth. Their tongues fought gently as Raven backed Jinx towards the bed, laying her down gently when they reached it. They stayed like that for over an hour, making out on the dark titan's bed. Soon Raven was kissing up and down Jinx's neck, purring softly as she latched onto a spot behind the pink-haired woman's ear and sucking on the skin, leaving a small mark. Jinx threw her head back as a louder moan escaped her.

"Raven..."

_Are you mine?_

"I- Oh God!" Jinx yelped as she felt the mage's teeth digging into her flesh gently. Though she'd had sex before, none of it made her body feel as if it would burst into flames at any given moment. None of it had prepared her for the feel of Raven's body against hers, turning her on to the point where she was tempted to rip the mage's clothes off to fuck her senseless.

A soft growl broke her from her thoughts and she watched in silence as Raven pulled back. Their eyes locked and they couldn't stop the smiles that formed on their faces. The half-breed held out her hand, pulling Jinx off the bed and tugging her gently towards the door.

"I'll need your help when everything is finished."

"Can I ask why?"

"It'll take all of my power to bring her back, and I'll be... deprived. I'll need you to bring us back here using my actual powers." Raven answered, looking back a Jinx, "Is that ok?"

"I can use your powers? Why didn't I know this?" Jinx asked, "That would have come in handy when beast Boy decided to be annoying earlier."

Raven grinned, "Sorry. Did anyone ask where you went?"

"No. I just said I wanted to go for a walk."

Raven smiled, "Thank you."

Jinx couldn't understand the little flip that her stomach did when she saw the dark mage's smile, but she was sure that it was something good; for once. She couldn't help returning the smile as Raven transported them back to Terra's tomb. She watched in silence as Raven set about getting ready to bring her friend back.

Raven grabbed the Catalisk from her bag and placed it gently on the stone underneath Terra's body. She took out the scroll she had written on as she stepped back. She sent a blast of her power at the Catalisk, making the power stored in it come out in waves, moving around the room. She unrolled the scroll and started to chant, letting the power in her body flood the room as well. She continued to do this as minutes turned to hours.

Terra watched silently as shock waves of Raven's magic went through the room, hitting her repeatedly. Every time it did, it felt as if the stone was chipping off her body; bit by bit. She couldn't help wondering how Raven was doing this, but she had learned to never question the half-breed when it came to things like this. Though, that wouldn't stop her from asking questions when got free, of course. So she silently watched on as Raven worked, occasionally checking on Jinx to see what she was doing.

Jinx couldn't stop the awe she felt as she watched Raven help her friend. It was strange to see, but that didn't deterrent her emotions in the slightest. As the time passed, the metahuman started to notice Raven's body growing weaker, making the mage slouch. Without thinking, Jinx walked over to the half-breed and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close.

_Thank you._

Jinx smiled but didn't say anything. She continued to watch as stone started to chip away from Terra's body, revealing pale skin, bandages and metal armor. Once the stone and Terra's face peeled away, the other two could hear the blonde taking deep breathes. It seemed as if days past by when Terra was fully mobile enough to move. Jinx felt as Raven collapsed into her hold.

"Terra, would you mind grabbing my things and giving them to Jinx? I'm too worn out."

Terra nodded, doing as Raven asked, "Thank you Raven."

"I still don't fully forgive you, you will have to re-earn my trust." The dark titan stated.

Terra nodded, "I figured as much."

Jinx shifted, placing the bag on her shoulder before placing on of Raven's arms around her shoulders as well.

"So, how does this work?" She asked, holding the mage close to her body.

"Demon?"

Terra watched in surprise as black runes glowed brightly on the ex criminal's arm before they were all engulfed in Raven's black soul-self and left the cave. The next time she could see, they standing in the Common Room, right in front of the other four titans. It took several minutes of them staring and blinking before any sort of reaction happened.

Four shouts of "Terra!" filled the room as a green kitten launched itself at her chest while Starfire pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

Jinx and Raven watched in silence as the team greeted their friend. They stayed for a few minutes before the pink-haired woman felt the mage leaning heavily against her.

"Time for bed, my mage." Jinx murmured softly, holding the dark titan closer as she slowly headed for the door.

_Wait, for one minute, please._

Jinx stopped and half turned so Raven could look at her friends.

"Beast Boy." Raven said softly, drawing everyone's attention to her, "I did this for you, more so than the others. Treat her right."

Beast Boy nodded, "I will. Thank you Raven."

Raven nodded back before she turned to Jinx again. The metahuman smiled slightly and helped the mage out of the room and to her own.

_Will you stay here?_

"If you want me to." Jinx stated, placing Raven down on the bed gently.

Raven smiled as she tugged Jinx down, making the pink-haired woman lay next to her. She rolled onto her side and wrapped a protective arm around Jinx's waist, holding her close. The smile never left her face as she fell asleep.

Jinx chuckled silently as she watched Raven sleep. The half-breed looked rather beautiful while she slept, but then again, she always looked beautiful; Jinx just wouldn't admit to it. She reached up and played with a strand of Raven's hair as she continued to think about the mage and the kiss she had been given.

~o0o~

Terra stood and watched Jinx take Raven out of the room. She was going to do a lot of ass kissing before she could even begin to think about paying Raven back so she could start earning her trust again.

"Terra?"

"Hm?" The blonde asked, coming back to the present.

"What was it like?" Robin asked, sitting on the couch again. Everyone but Beast Boy, who was still in her arms, had sat back down as well.

"Lonely." Terra muttered, "Is it ok if I go to sleep? I'm tired."

Robin nodded, "Your room is still yours."

Terra smiled, "Thank you." She whispered as she left the Common Room. It wasn't till she she was about half way to her room that she noticed Beast Boy trailing behind her. She stopped,

"Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

"Can I be alone?" Terra asked, looking at him.

Beast Boy frowned, "I... I thought what you said was so we could be alone."

Terra sighed, "I want to spend time with you BB, but I just need a little time to myself before I can do this. Ok?"

Beast Boy smiled sadly and nodded, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Terra smiled back, "Thank you BB." She finished walking to her room and noticed that everything was still the same. The titan's hadn't touched her room, leaving it as it was. She was surprised, but oh so happy about it.

walking closer to her bed, she noticed a folded up piece of paper and frowned; picking it up. She opened it slowly ans was shocked to see a small credit card fall out of it, her name printed into it at the bottom. Looking at the paper, Terra was stunned to see Raven's neat handwriting greeting her.

_Terra,_

_Ever titan put a bit of money into an account for you. I invested in some stocks and companies in you name for you. They've gone up and down through the years, but you have enough money to last you the rest of your life, and then some. All the papers are in a folder in the drawer of your nightstand, look through them when you feel like it. If you want to earn back my trust, start with this._

_Don't waste the money on pointless and stupid shit._

_Don't hurt Beast Boy._

_Don't hurt the team._

_If you do either of the last two, I _will_ kill you, and no one can stop me. Do these things and show me that you truly are a good person and you will earn my trust in time. Until then, don't fuck with Jinx and you won't have to worry much. The same thing goes for everything else as well, alright?_

_Raven_

_P.S. If you want a job outside of Titan work, let me know. I have plenty of friends all over the place._

Terra didn't understand why she had tears streaming down her face, but she couldn't stop the laugh that came loose, or the smile that plastered itself on her lips. She set the paper and card down on her nightstand and left the room to find Beast Boy. She was going to try and honor Raven's three requests.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I went out of town for a week and wrote the majority of this chapter and the beginning of the next. Yay me!

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	14. Beginnings

_**Bound- Chapter Thirteen: Beginnings**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** here's the next chapter.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Jinx was asleep when Raven woke some time later. The mage had to hide a smile as she felt one of the metahumans hands in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. Jinx was laying on her back, meaning that the dark titan was practically on top of the pink-haired woman. Raven was even more tempted to stay where she was, but even though Jinx had been the one to kiss her first, she wasn't sure how the other would take to this position. Add to that, she could feel that a small portion of her new powers were back, and her emotions were going a bit wild at the moment. Plus, she had to figure out where she was going to put her Catalisk in her room. Raven sighed as she debated what she should do. She really just wanted to stay in bed with her bond.

"Don't you dare move. I know you need more rest." Jinx muttered, her voice full of sleep, "You think too loudly."

Raven looked down, smirking at the fact that Jinx's eyes were still closed, "And if I don't?"

"I might have to hurt you."

Raven chuckled, "A kiss would be nicer."

Jinx opened her eyes, "Did you mean it?" She asked, playing with strands of the half-breeds hair.

Raven murmured softly as her eyes closed, loving the feel of that hand in her hair. It took her several moments to open her eyes, "Mean what?"

"What you said before they attacked."

Raven nodded, "Yes, but it was long before that when the feelings started. Happy was bouncing up and down about the bond, hoping something more could come from this. However, despite what my emotions and Demon say, everything about this is your choice."

"So if I didn't choose you?" Jinx asked, stroking Raven's cheek gently.

"Then I let you go to find who you want." The half-breed murmured, nuzzling into the touch.

They both ignored Demon's angry snarl.

Jinx smirked, "Good thing I'm choosing you then, huh?"

Whatever Raven was going to say was halted as a tentative knock sounded against the mage's door. Raven muttered as she shifted to be a bit more on the bed then on Jinx before telling whoever it was that it was safe to enter. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire greeted her as the door opened.

"Raven, Jinx." Robin greeted as Star floated over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Raven nodded as she started stroking the skin of Jinx's hip, hidden under the blanket.

"How?" Robin asked.

"My powers. When I killed Trigon I got most of his. Terra, since the beginning, had always been able to hear and see what went on around her. The other night, Jinx and I were attacked by three of those four bastards. Jinx cornered one in Terra's tomb. I fought the other two. He knocked her unconscious, I didn't take to that well. Needless to say, my powers affected her and she could talk." Raven frowned, "I want to say it was through my powers but I'm not sure. I went looking for a spell and I freed her."

"Why?" Cyborg asked next, standing next to Starfire.

Raven smiled gently, something that the others rarely got to see, "I told her straight out that I don't trust her. But I did it for you guys, and Beast Boy; he needed her more than he was willing to admit. And don't try to correct me, I'm an empath."

Cyborg nodded, "Ok, thank you Rae."

Robin stated the same thing before they left. Leaving the girls alone. Raven turned to Starfire, "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you." Starfire stated, "I missed Terra too, but I know more then the boys do that what you did drained you. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Raven nodded, smiling gently again, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

Starfire nodded, floating towards the door, she paused and turned back, "Where's the necklace I gave you?" She asked.

Raven frowned and looked down at her neck, "I forgot to put it on when I last took a shower." A thought popped into her head, "Why does it give off a pulse?"

"It was made with you in mind. It's linked to you, as well as my planet." Starfire answered, smiling, "I'll leave you be now." She turned and left the room.

Raven sighed softly and laid back down on the bed, right next to Jinx. They stayed that way for the next few hours, both dozing off every now and then. After a while, when Jinx was awake, thoughts started coming to mind; questions she had wanted to ask Raven since this all began. She figured now would be the best time to ask.

"Hey Raven?"

"Hm?" Raven murmured, nuzzling into Jinx's neck.

"Who's Happy?"

Raven chuckled, "Let me sleep some more and I'll show you later. It'll be easier that way."

"Ok, Why did you cut yourself?"

Raven frowned, "There was one other being on my planet that I cared for, beside my mother and the monks. She was a baby lion that had somehow gotten through the shields. The monks let me keep her. I named her Nala and she became my only real friend... I didn't meditate one day, and during training my father came out. He killed her. I can't bring back the dead. I was so depressed that my powers lashed out and cut my wrist. The first time was an accident, but the ones after that weren't."

Jinx frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, All it did was teach me to never give myself over to someone completely. Not without total control, anyway." Raven responded, nuzzling Jinx's cheek gently.

"Why did you come in all sweaty that day?"

"I was working out. I had to do something to get rid of all my pent up energy."

Jinx frowned in confusion, "Why did you have to work out?"

"I fucked Starfire." Raven stated softly, feeling how Jinx's body stiffened up afterwards.

Jinx growled, feeling the jealousy course through her at the knowledge of _her_ woman touching someone else, "Why?" She asked, her voice gravely with her anger.

"She wanted to know about sex and asked me to show her what it would be like with another woman." Raven answered, holding back a flinch at the sound of Jinx's tone. She could feel the anger and jealousy rolling off the other woman in waves.

Another growl come out as the metahuman rolled on top of the mage, pinning her arms above her head. Raven stared up at her, trying to hide the fact that the sight above her was a turn on. Jinx stared down at Raven, a glare planted firmly on her face,

"You are _mine_." She growled, "Not her's."

Raven had to bite her lip, or risk letting a moan slip out. As it was, she couldn't stop herself from tilting her head back, showing Jinx her neck. She stayed like that for a second, and smiled slightly,

"Prove it then." She stated, keeping her neck bared and looking up at Jinx, "If I'm yours, prove it."

Jinx frowned, "What does that have anything to do with?"

"Just as I said. If I'm yours, not hers, then prove it." Raven stated, "There is one thing all demon's have in common, the need to be marked. For our lover to mark us, make us bleed. It is the one thing we cannot fight."

"And if you do?" Jinx asked, starting to understand.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to find out first hand. If that's alright by you." Raven responded, "Mark me, Jinx. Show the world that I belong to you." She added, tilting her head to the side, baring more of the skin of her neck to the pink-haired woman.

Jinx felt something stirring in her stomach, moving down to rest between her legs. She stared at the pale, smooth looking neck below her with want. Without thinking, she leaned down and kissed the mage's skin. She trailed kisses up and down, followed by her tongue, then her teeth. She felt the moan Raven released at the touches and bit down gently on the skin where neck met shoulder.

_Harder... Make me Bleed..._

Jinx groaned and bit down harder, sucking on the skin in her mouth. She would make the other bleed, but only when she was ready. Until then, she was going to enjoy herself.

Raven moaned again, feeling spikes of pleasure shoot through her, as she felt Jinx biting down. She could feel her powers spiraling out of control, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment, never wanting the touch to end. Something cracked, then shattered in her room, causing Jinx to stop for a second. Raven whimpered,

_My powers..._

Jinx smirked and finally bit down hard enough to break skin, making the half-breed bleed. Something else exploded in the room while Raven moaned loudly. Jinx licked at the blood lightly as she trailed her hands down Raven's body, one resting on the mage's chest, gripping her breast lightly, while the other moved down to cup her pussy, stroking softly. She pulled back enough to look Raven in the eyes,

"These are mine. If anyone touches them, I'm going to slaughter them." She stated, "You belong to me, no one else."

Raven nodded, panting slightly from the attention she was getting, "No one else." She repeated as Jinx pulled back fully. Raven whimpered quietly, "You're being a tease."

Jinx smirked, "Yes, and I'm going to enjoy it for as long as I can before you go back to being emotionless."

Raven chuckled, reaching one of her hands down to stroke over the bite mark. She was too relaxed to argue with Jinx, so she just laid back and watched the other woman.

"Did she touch you?" Jinx asked, getting comfortable on top of the mage.

"Mm... Define touch." Raven murmured, reaching out with her other hand to stroke Jinx's thigh.

Jinx frowned, "How I just touched you."

"No, the most she did was scratch my back and grip my hair." The dark titan stated, feeling the annoyance coming off the other woman as she muttered under her breath.

"No more of that." The metahuman stated soundly, looking up at Raven.

"No more." the half-breed repeated, looking around her room. Her window had several cracks in it, along with a few small holes. The few jars of sand she kept were broken, with the sand spread all over her floor. She groaned, "Great, I made a mess of my room."

Jinx chuckled as she leaned down, nuzzling into the side of Raven's neck that she hadn't bit. She felt arms wrap around her waist, stroking her back and holding her close. They stayed like that for another hour or so before Jinx made Raven show her what she meant about her emotions.

~o0o~

Terra stood in front of Beast Boy's room, wondering if she should knock or just go right in. She had spent the last five minutes out here, after spending hours on the top of the tower, wondering what she should say to him. She had heard Raven's window shatter, and had smirked at the moan she heard coming from the room. She only hoped that everything worked out ok for the mage.

Sighing softly, Terra lifted her hand and knocked gently on the door. It slid open slowly,

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes, "Something wrong?"

"Would you like to go to the fair with me?" Terra asked, smiling softly, "I want to learn about what I've missed out on over the years."

Beast Boy smiled and nodded, "Of course, lets go." He said, grabbing Terra's hand and walking her out of the Tower and towards the fair. They had a lot of things to catch up on.

~o0o~

Robin stood in the Common Room, looking at the pictures they had gotten of two of the mages that were after Raven. He didn't like that they didn't have any information on any of them, they weren't in any of the databases he had looked through, and though he hated to admit it, he might have to call Batman for help. He just hoped it didn't get to that point.

"Robin?"

The team leader turned around to see Starfire floating over to him, "Yeah Star?"

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked, stopping right next to him.

"Looking for the men after Raven." He answered, though his eyes kept looking over to Star. He wished he had the guts to ask, but he didn't want to be rejected.

"You shouldn't worry too much, you know what happened last time." The alien princess commented, gathering up her courage.

Robin nodded, "I know. But I can't help it."

"Robin?" Star asked softly, "Would you go to dinner with me?"

Robin froze for all of a second before what she said registered, "Like a date?" he asked, making sure he heard right.

Starfire nodded, "Yes."

Robin smiled, "Ok, but only if I pay." He answered. He was raised to be a gentleman and he refused the let the girl he liked pay for them.

The happy smile that spread on Starfire's face was enough to make his heart pound loudly in his chest. Oh, he was so screwed if she continued to smile at him like that.

* * *

**A/N:** So, here's this chapter... What do you think?

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	15. Annoyances

_**Bound- Chapter 14: Annoyances**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So, I've been trying to work on my stories... I really need to.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy.

* * *

There was a knocking at the door, waking Raven up from her light sleep. She felt the bed shift and turned to see Jinx nuzzling closer. She couldn't stop the smile that formed, remembering the night before when the human luck charm had gone into her mind, meeting her emotions in person. Jinx' slacked jaw had defiantly been worth it,

_"Jinx'e!" Happy screamed, rushing over and wrapping her in a tight hug._

_Raven stood back and watching in amusement as Jinx was greeted by all of her personalities. They moved around her, acting like their emotions would suggest; talking to her at once._

_"Guys. One at a time, or she might not understand you." Raven said, leaning against the sole tree in the area._

_"Oh, bite us. We're _your_ emotions and _you_ barely listen to us." Rude snarked out, a playful glare etched on her lips._

_Jinx laughed, "Sounds like your own emotions hate you Raven, what'd you do to them?"_

_"Ignore us." Happy stated, her arms still wrapped around the metahuman, "Oh, yes. I speak for all of us, even Depressed, over there when I say that we would love it if you called us Rachel."_

_Raven glared at her bubbly personality. Jinx, on the other hand, looked around confused, "Depressed? Which one is that?" She asked._

_"She means me." Raven stated, sighing deeply, "When we're together, the color of my robe represents Depression."_

_"Doesn't that make you like Sad then?" Jinx asked, she got the different emotions and how they were split apart, but what Raven was saying now was confusing._

_"Sad doesn't have thoughts of slicing her wrist. That's a thought that is solely mine. Hence me being called 'Depressed'." Raven said, smiling slightly, "It's good to see that you understand this all."_

_"Oh, trust me, it hasn't kicked in yet, give me an hour and I might flip out on you." Jinx stated with a smirk._

Oh, and she had defiantly flipped out, that was for sure.

Once they had come back to the real world, she had started pacing, while Raven watched on with amusement. It was only seconds later that she was yelling all sorts of curses at the mage, even going so far as to use her own magic against her. Raven would have been offended, had she not been laughing the whole time. After Jinx had calmed, she curled up in the bed, pulling Raven in with her, and going back to sleep. Raven had watched her for a time, before drifting off as well.

_Knock, Knock_

Raven sighed and gently got out of bed. She watched as Jinx moved to her pillow and nuzzled into it. The mage couldn't hold back the smile as she moved to open the door. Beast Boy was on the other side, his hand raised to knock again.

"Uh... Um, hi, Raven." He mumbled,

"Hello BB." Raven said back, stepping out of her room and closing the door, "What do you want?"

"Terra... She told me everything." Beast Boy whispered, leaning back against the wall opposed to Raven's bedroom, "Why Raven?"

"Why what, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Why didn't you come to us, when your father first started to get to you? Why did you have to go to Terra?"

Raven glared off down the hall. She wanted to be mad with Terra, but knew that the blonde didn't know Beast Boy would interrogate her. With a sigh she turned back to her green friend,

"Would you have just let me rant?" She asked softly, "Would any of you just sit and let me talk till everything was off my chest? Out of my mind? Would you have held off your questions till everything was out in the open?"

Beast Boy stood dumbfounded, he hadn't thought Raven would actually tell him why. He had just wanted to ask, anyway. Now that he sat and thought about it, though, she had a point. Would any of the Titan's had just sit and let her talk? Cyborg and Starfire probably would have, with a few questions in between, but Robin and him would have asked a million questions right after she had gotten the first sentence out.

"Sorry." Beast Boy muttered, glaring at the ground, "I didn't take your feelings into account. It didn't occur to me that you would have a hard time explaining."

"You're forgiven." Raven said, "Now, anything else?"

"Thank you for bringing her back." He smiled, "I've missed her, and though I forgave her for everything she did. She still insists that we start over. Re-learn about each other." He looked away, blushing, "Um... Could you help me find a restaurant to take her out to? We decided on dinner two days from now."

Raven smirked, "I'll see what I can do. Go play your video games."

Beast Boy laughed, "Thanks Rae."

The half-breed watched as the green changeling walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner. She turned and entered her room, where Jinx was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Rachel...?" She murmured sleepily.

Raven couldn't help but smile, "Yes, Jinx?"

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Beast Boy came by."

"So I heard." Jinx muttered, "Damn green jerk."

Raven tilted her head in question as she looked at the pink haired woman. It was almost comical to Jinx to see the dark mage with that look on her face. She was even tempted to reach out and stroke Raven's cheek gently, but held back the urge.

"He took away my cuddle pillow." Jinx explained, smiling playfully.

"I'm... a pillow...?" Raven muttered, as if her mouth had never formed the words before. The confusion on her face made Jinx chuckle as she got out of bed and moved to wrap her arms around the half-breed. Raven stood still for a minute, still genuinely confused about what the human luck charm meant. Before long, Raven had her arms wrapped around Jinx.

"Yes, Rach. You're my cuddle pillow." Jinx stated, pulling back with a smirk, "Now. I'm gonna take a shower... Wanna join?"

Raven blushed, turning her head to the side, away from Jinx. She refused to answer that question, going so far as to take a step back, trying desperately to hide her blush from the other woman.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Jinx laughed, turning and heading for the bathroom.

Raven grumbled, turning to head out the door, "I'll be in the gym, if you need me." She told her bond, letting the door slide shut behind her.

True to her word, Jinx found Raven in the gym, doing push-ups slowly, counting them out. Once she reached hundred, she stood and turned to face the pinkette. She didn't say anything at first, just huffed out a silent breath before go and getting a bottle of water from the mini fridge that was put in the room. Jinx watched her in silence, seeing a small trail of sweat go down the side of the mage's cheek. Raven was wearing pants and a tank, showing off what little muscles she had.

"Want to train?" Raven asked, turning around and placing the bottle down on top of the fridge. She moved across the room again and got into a relaxed stance.

Jinx smirked, doing the same as she said, "Bring it."

They circled around each other for a few minutes, wondering who would end up throwing the first punch. When another few minutes past, Raven gave a sigh and moved forward, throwing a punch at Jinx's stomach. Jinx twirled to the left, avoiding the hit before she did a roundhouse kick aimed for Raven's head. The mage ducked, getting into a crouch and using her foot to trip the pink haired woman.

Jinx yelped and fell back onto the ground, watching as Raven moved and pinned her down when her back connected with the padding. Raven was smirking down at the human luck charm.

"You have to be quicker Jinx." She stated, moving back and getting up, "Round two?"

Jinx nodded, standing, "Let's see who wins the most."

They sparred for the next several hours, both of them winning just as much as they were losing. It only came to a stop when Cyborg gave a whistle as he entered the room. He had a few plates in hand and was heading toward the small table in the corner. He set them down, showing the girls that he had made pasta.

"Eat up, then you can go back to training." He stated, smiling at the two as he left the room.

Raven huffed out a breath, 'Ready for dinner?"

"We've been training for nearly eight hours?" Jinx asked, surprise written all over her face.

The half breed chuckled, rubbing at a bruise that was forming on her arm, thanks to Jinx, "We started around ten, and we usually eat dinner around six... So yes, just about eight hours."

"Did I give you a lot of bruises?" Jinx asked,

"Nothing I haven't had to deal with before." Raven responded.

Jinx nodded and they both headed over to the table. Raven grabbed two bottles of water and gave one to Jinx.

"Sorry it's not in a glass. But it's better then nothing at the moment."

"It's alright." Jinx said, opening the bottle and taking a drink.

They ate their food slowly, making sure not to over stuff their stomachs after the work out they just had. When they were done, Jinx headed back to Raven's room while the half breed headed to the kitchen with the dishes. Cy and BB were sitting on the couch, mashing buttons as they played a game. She looked around,

"Where's Kori and Dick?" She asked, not seeing the two.

"On a date. Finally." Cy said, laughing loudly right afterwards as he beat Beast Boy.

Raven nodded before heading to the top of the tower. The sun was just about to set and she got into her meditation pose, waiting for the sight of the moon before she started up her chant. She stayed up there for a few hours. Her mind kept wondering, but she could feel that her powers wouldn't be a pain at the moment. Though she tried, her chanting and meditating wasn't helping and she gave it up to stare at the sky and stars while she let her mind wonder fully.

"Raven?"

The mage turned looking at the door, seeing Terra standing there, "Hmm? Is there something you need?" She asked, standing up fully.

"Before she left, Star told me you helped her learn how to meditate, I was... uh..." Terra blushed, turning to look to the side.

"And you want to learn how?" Raven asked, walking over.

Terra nodded, "I can feel my powers slip every now and then."

Raven nodded, "Ok, first things first..."

~o0o~

Jinx was sitting on Raven's bed, listening to her stereo as she waited. She didn't really mind how long it would take, she just wanted to make sure Raven came in to sleep. She knew the mage would spend all night awake if she had too, or would be too deep into her meditation to pay attention to the time. She didn't have to worry though, as a few hours after dark Raven walked in, a soft smile on her face as she stroked over her bite mark gently.

"Hey Jinx, just give me a second and I'll be right there." She said, walking into her bathroom. She came out a second later, taking off her tank before crawling into bed.

"What took you so long?" Jinx asked, cuddling into Raven's waiting arms.

"Terra wanted to learn how to meditate." The mage responded, placing a soft kiss on Jinx' hair, "Were you waiting?"

The metahuman nuzzled closer, "Wanted to make sure you came to bed." She whispered, holding in a tired yawn.

Raven smiled, stroking up and down her bond's back, "Go to bed. I promise to be here when you wake up."

Jinx nodded, murmuring that she would hurt the mage if she wasn't. Raven wasn't far behind as sleep claimed her as well.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but I've been working on it lately and finally finished this chapter. Sorry if a few words are miss spelled... I was in a small hurry.

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	16. Appearances

_**Bound- Chapter 15: Appearances  
**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So, after a very long time, I finally write another chapter. When I moved my things into another room, I found my USB, so things should move by faster now. Thank you to all who have been reading and waiting on this story. I promise I **WILL** finish this story, even if it takes me another year.

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

* * *

Raven awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door to her room. With a yawn, and slight grumble, she rolled out of bed; being careful not to disturbe the pink-haired woman that had been laying in her arms. Jinx murmured something while asleep and rolled into Ravens spot, wrapping her arm around the mage's pillow. The dark Titan smiled at the sight, thinking it beyond cute.

The knock sounded again, and Raven walked over to the door, letting it slide open to show Robin. He could see Jinx sleeping, and waved his friend out of her room. They walked down the hall, heading to Robin's 'War room'; as the rest of the team had called it. When they entered, the lights clicked on, and on the back wall was a 60" tv. It was turned on, and there was a picture of the middle of Jump City showing.

At first, Raven couldn't understand why the picture was there, but that was fixed when Robin pressed the play button. The dark mage watched in silence as a inner dimensional portal slowly rippled into existence on the TV. When it was done, she turned to her leader, silently asking him with her eyes what was going on.

"As of now, nothing has come out of it, but I thought to talk to you about it, since you know the most on anything supernatural; that isn't from this world." Robin explained, pausing the video again.

Raven frowned, "I'm not sure where the other end leads to, but you can be sure that almost anything that comes out of it, is evil."

The boy wonder sighed, "I thought so, and what is the chance that it might be friendly?"

"About 5% chance. Unless the rift leads to a planet I have been to before. They rarely travel outside their own dimension, but when they do, they have good reason." Raven answered honestly.

Robin nodded, "Alright, I'll keep an eye on it. Sorry I woke you up. I know how Jinx gets."

"And she's pissed that you took her pillow away." A voice from the door said.

The two Titans turned to see the meta-human in question leaning against the door, rubbing her left eye tiredly as she watched them through the right. Raven smiled at the sight, Jinx had been living with them for a little over two months, and had started wearing some of Raven's clothes to bed. Right now, she was dressed in one of her pajama bottoms, and one of the few over sized t-shirts she owned. The sight alone sent her hormones into over drive, and she had to start resiting her mantra over in her head.

Robin smiled slightly, "Sorry Jinx, I just wanted her thoughts on something."

"Yes... Well, next time, wait till breakfast. It's too damn early to be up." The meta-human muttered, walking over to her mage and pulling her from the room.

Raven smiled at the gesture. Jinx had been a lot more vocal about what she wanted out of this arrangement, and was warming up to the idea of them being more then friends; though the things they did now were differently beyond what normal friends did. She had spent the past weeks using the Titan as she personal pillow, and every time the mark on her neck faded, she would give her a new one. The others had asked about it, but neither of them said anything about them. Everyone thought there was more to their relationship then 'just friends'.

They were close, but not right.

Jinx pulled Raven back into what she was starting to consider _their_ room, and made her lay back down on the bed, before laying next to her and snuggling close.

"Stay." She muttered, as she fell into a light doze.

Raven obeyed, not wanting her bond to be mad at her. It was almost scary how fast she was whipped by the other woman, but she was finding that she didn't care; as long as Jinx stayed in her life. The two had been training every day, and Jinx was slowly getting as good as Raven. The mage was actually the best fighter on the team, not just with her unlimited powers, but also with her hand to hand combat. She never showed this though, and she was hoping she wouldn't have to anytime soon.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Jinx tightening her grip, muttering something under her breath. Raven couldn't contain her smile, and started running her hands through the meta-human's hair, playing with the silky strains while she watched the other woman sleep.

~o0o~

A few hours later found Jinx sitting at the table in the common room, watching as Beast Boy and Cyborg argued over who was playing their new game first. Raven was making some tea for them in the kitchen, and Terra sat across from her, asking questions about meditation. The blonde had been doing well, from what the meta-human could understand. Robin and Starfire were out on a date again, this one being the fourth in the last month alone.

"No, Dude! It's my turn!"

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy!" Jinx shouted, standing up, "How 'bout I just break the damn thing? Then you can both play."

Raven chuckled, "I don't think that will work."

"I don't give a bloody damn!" Jinx huffed, "Their arguing is giving me a headache."

"Come on." Raven said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room, the kettle and cup followed behind them, encased in black energy. The two boys watched them leave, wondering who wore the pants in the relationship. Terra, on the other hand, just chuckled, seeing how whipped Jinx was starting to become.

Down the hall, Jinx huffed, pulling her arm back but still following the other woman down towards their room. She watched the mage, something she had been doing a lot of the past few weeks. Raven never seemed to put pressure on her about them being more then just friends; though it was now more like 'friends with benefits' even though they hadn't really gone past making out intensely. True, she had been more vocal about things, but she was still rather unsure about this. Then again, her actions said otherwise. The mark on Raven's neck seemed to be permanent, even though she had to 'freshen' it up every five days or so. When it had first started healing, Jinx had asked why it did that.

_"I'm half Demon, darlin'." Raven muttered, rolling over and nuzzling into Jinx' neck, "plus, my mother might be human, but she was a healer. Mix the two and I could heal a broken arm in a month or two compared to six or seven."_

_"So... I'll have to keep biting you every time it heals?" the meta-human asked, tracing the fading bite mark with her fingers._

_Raven moaned very softly, "If you want. After the first mark is done, the demon who received it will always be able to feel the branding that was left by it; even if it heals."_

It had ended up being the next day that Jinx left a new mark on the mage's neck, right over the old one. Raven hadn't said anything about it, but would trace the mark gently, while a soft smile would be present on her face often.

Jinx took a deep breath, deciding that it would be now or never to ask what had been on her mind for the past few days, "Rachel?"

"Hm?" The dark titan asked, tilting her head to the side, though she didn't turn back to the other woman.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Raven stopped walking, turning towards her bond, her face showing the questions that raged in her mind. Jinx could hear them all, but was polite enough to wait till Raven would ask out loud.

_**What the fuck are you waiting for?! Answer the woman! This is what we've been wa-**_

Raven smiled gently, "Where would you like to go?"

Jinx frowned, thinking it over, "There's that new Restaurant that opened up. How about there? and maybe back to the Bar for some dancing?"

"I can't dance, remember?"

"I'm sure Nikolas could have them play slow songs."

Raven smirked, "Sure, but if I mention that, he'll want me to bar tend, so he could dance with his girlfriend. Heaven knows that man loves to dance and show off the woman he loves."

Jinx laughed, "And you wouldn't?" She asked teasingly, smiling playfully at the other woman.

"I would, that's why I'd probably strangle him if he asks me." Raven said, as they finished making their way back to their room.

~o0o~

The blaring of the alarm, had all of them in the common room later that night, where Raven and Robin were typing away at two consoles. Soon they could see that the portal in the middle of the city was now being used, by what looked like a blue skinned man with eyes that were a swirling mix of blood red and violet.

"Fuck." Raven said, at the sight of him.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"That would be Axlus. One of the devil's generals." Raven stated.

"What do we do?" Starfire asked,

"You do nothing. I, on the other hand, will have to talk to him."

"You are not going alone." Robin said.

"I never said you had to stay here. I just said you can't fight him. He can, and _will_, kill you in a heart beat, if he wants." Raven looked around, "Promise me you all wont attack him."

"What if he starts hurting you?" Terra asked.

"Let him. The only way he can harm me, is if the devil wishes it, and he would tell me."

"Why would he be here?" Jinx asked, finally saying something.

"That is what I want to know." the mage responded, using her powers to move them to the middle of the City.

Axlus just stood there, looking around at things as he waited. His black hair was cut short, and spiked in the front. He only wore a pair of blue pants, and everyone could see the scars across his chest and back. He had his left ear pierced, and a necklace around his neck. The pieces of medal were gold, and glowed slightly. When the Titan's appeared, he stepped forward and used his powers to capture Raven, pulling her close to him,

"What have you done?" He demanded, "The powers in this world are all over the scale!"

"I haven't done a damn fucking thing Axlus!" Raven said, using her own powers to break out of his, "What the fuck are you even talking about?!"

"Your magic. I can smell it leaking out all over the planet. The boss wants me to bring you to Hell. Then I have to come back and fix it."

"Like hell you are." Jinx muttered,

Raven frowned, "My powers...? I've only lashed out with full power twice, and I always make sure that there isn't any effects left over."

"Then how the fuck do you explain that?" Axlus asked, pointing up to the rift.

Raven looked up, seeing that the portal was showing the other side of it, which happened to be the panes of Hell.

"That was not my doing." She said, looking back at the older demon, "You know me, Axlus, and while we aren't particularly friendly towards each other, you know I would never willing open portals to Earth."

Axlus sneered, "Trigon." He said.

"Wasn't my fault." Raven said, "If the Prophecy didn't come true how it was fore-told. The world truly would have been doomed. It was always my destiny to bring him into the world, just like it was my _destiny_ to kill him as well. I just got to choose how."

Axlus sighed, "And what am I going to tell the boss? This rift won't go away. We've been trying all day."

"I know of someone who might be responsible."

"Who?"

Raven sighed, "That is the hard part. I have to find him first. He tried to steal my powers a few months ago, it didn't work."

"I can see that by the mark on your neck. You do know that you only ha-"

Raven frowned, "Yes, I know."

"I'll give you a week to sort this portal out. When you find the bastard, let me know. I'll need to bring him to the boss."

Raven nodded, watching as Axlus left through the portal. She turned back to her friends, right before several lesser demons poured out of the rift. _Well, there goes the fucking date._ She thought, as they went into action.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the long wait. I _sort of_ lost track on where this story was going, so I threw in this little plot twist. I was about half way done with the last part when I remembered, so I decided to continue and make this apart of it. I promise that I'll try and have another chapter out soon.

P.S. Don't worry, we'll get to see that date soon, and Jinx might finally come to terms with her feelings, even though she was half way there already.

Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Phoenix

_**Bound- Chapter 16: Phoenix**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** ...Hello...

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Raven groaned deeply at the sight of the fire demon minions that now stood in front of her. They had worked for her father, but seemed to be willing to attack randomly now that Trigon wasn't around. At the moment, they were just standing there, staring at the Titans, before they flew into action. They attacked the team randomly, and soon, they were all laying on the ground.

Raven growled, trying to stop her inner Demon from breaking out. She stood shakily, glancing at Beast Boy first.

"Are you ok with learning a new animal?" She asked, as the Changling moved to stand next to her.

"What am I learning?"

"The Phoenix. With it, you will learn to control fire... It is only temporary... for the moment." Raven said, moving to keep the demon minions in front of her, and away from the others, "Is that ok?"

"Will I still be green?" Beast Boy asked, keeping pace with his friend.

Raven laughed, "I could make you look red and orange, like all Phoenix's are... But I'd really like to see green fire... Wouldn't you?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Lay it on me, Rae."

Raven nodded, murmuring a spell under her breath. The others watched in wonder as fire slowly started spinning around Beast Boy in an arch, reaching for the sky. At the very bottom, the red and orange started turning different shades of green, soon covering Beast Boy fully. It was a full minute later that the fire faded, and where BB once stood, now sat a green Phoenix. In height, it was taller than Raven by a foot, but the wing span was that of his Pterodactyl form. The whole of it's body was covered in flames, instead of feathers, and when it let out a deep sound from it's beak, the demon Minions actually looked like they were shaking in fear.

Raven smirked at the sight, "Beast Boy, to control the fire in you, you have to breath, relax, it is apart of you. If you do not accept it, it will burn you alive."

Beast Boy nodded, taking a deep breath before releasing an arch of fire by waving his wing. Raven laughed at the sight, nodding, "This minions are Fire based. You are stronger, send them away." She instructed next.

Beast Boy flapped both of his wings towards the minions, sending a blast of green fire at them, that caused them to grow in size, the green and red coloring in their bodies fighting for dominance. The green won. Soon, several minions stood there patiently, waiting for their new master's orders. Beast Boy nodded to the portal, and watched as they flew back into it, before turning back to Raven and shifting to his human form.

"That was awesome!" He shouted, throwing his arms around the mage.

Raven smiled, "Do you want that form?" She asked, as the changling pulled back.

"Would it be too dangerous?" He asked,

Raven shook her head, "No, but you will need to learn how to control the fire that will always be burning away inside of you. You might have to take up meditation with Terra, it will help you learn, and I can send you to Nevermore to practice. Heaven knows Brave needs something to do."

Jinx grumbled, "Can I hear all of their voices?" She asked, as the others moved to stand around or next to Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven chuckled, "Probably." She answered, turning back to BB, "I'll make the change permanent tomorrow. For now, we should go home, you need some rest. Your body will need it. And if you have any odd dreams about flying while on fire, don't worry. It's just the animal saying 'hi'... Sort of."

Beast Boy nodded, "What about those minion guys?"

"That's the best part... They're yours." Raven said, "The color of the flame shows that you took control of them. They had no 'leash and collar' as it were. That broke the moment I defeated my father, by you overriding their original power with your own, you have attached a new 'leash'."

The team, at this point, started heading towards the pizza place, deciding that they should eat before going home, and were soon sitting around their usual table. Terra sat as close to Beast Boy as she could with out actually sitting in his lap. Jinx, on the other hand, had no problem plopping down right in Raven's lap; causing the mage to wrap her arms around the meta-human's waist. They spent a few minutes arguing over what pizza to get this time, and when the waiter came over for their orders, Raven ordered for them, without the others noticing. She did, though, ask for a pizza with just peperoni on it when she was done with the other pizza's. By the time the team had decided on what they normally get, the pizza's were being placed on the table.

"So, Raven. Is there anything else you can make me become?" Beast Boy asked, taking a huge bite out of his pizza.

"I could also give you the form of a dragon, but I would have to brush up on my dragon tongue. I'm a little rusty, and the spell has to be said in the language." Raven said, opening her mouth to take a bite of the slice that Jinx was holding for her, "If you want, I could. But maybe we should wait till you have the Phoenix form down first."

BB nodded, and the group broke into separate conversations for a while after that. When there was only one slice left, Robin turned to Raven as Cyborg and Beast Boy arm wrestled for it.

"What was that dimension you talked about?"

"The friendly one?" Raven asked, receiving a nod from her friend, "One of my old teachers lives there. She is a half breed between Angel and Demon. It has all sorts of supernatural creatures there, and she is the 'grim reaper' of the place. They still have good and evil, but not as bad as here, or any other place."

The two talked for a moment more, before Cyborg won, and had the last slice. When they were ready to leave, Raven paid for the food, and every one parted, going their own ways back to the Tower.

Jinx, though, ended up pulling Raven into the closest clothing store. The meta-human walked around, finding what she wanted and placing them in Raven's hands. She told the mage to go and try them on, while she looked for what she wanted for herself. Raven came out of the dressing room wearing a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue button-up shirt, and a black velvet vest. Her feet were bare, and she looked at Jinx, who was holding a pair of heels in one hand, and black dress boots.

"I figured I'd let you pick which one you wanted." Jinx said, smirking as Raven took the boots. She looked the Titan over, nodding, "That looks good on you... Could I convince you to put on a tie as well?"

Raven stayed silent, putting the boots on and standing up straight. She would let Jinx dress her up however she wanted. She nodded to the woman, and watched as Jinx walked away and returned with a tie that was just a shade lighter then her shirt. When she was all dressed up, Jinx smiled,

"Now... All we need to do is cut and spike your hair and you will look like a guy." She said playfully, before going into a dressing room of her own and trying on the dress she grabbed for herself.

Raven stood and waited for her bond, keeping her jaw from dropping when the other woman walked out of the dressing room. She wore a dress the same color as Raven's shirt, and it landed just past her knees, with a slit up one side. She was wearing heels the same color, the straps crossing up an inch past her ankles. Raven could keep from making a fool of herself, but her emotions couldn't. They had no problem making their comments known, and from the look on Jinx' face, the meta-human could hear every one of them.

_Oh god, kill me now._

Jinx walked over, pulling on Raven's tie to get her to bend down, "That is not aloud, missy. You still owe me a date." She whispered, placing a teasing kiss on the mage's lips.

Raven nodded, smiling slightly, "Alright. Where would you like to go?" She asked, heading to the check out lane. Jinx followed behind her, watching as Raven used her powers to get the tags off of their new clothes and sending their normal clothing to the tower.

"The new restaurant down the street?" Jinx asked, after her... girlfriend?... paid the bill.

Raven shrugged, "If that's what you would like." She said, holding out her hand.

Jinx took it and the two walked down the street. They spent a few hours talking as they ate, and when the sun set, Raven took Jinx to an all night dance club. The halfbreed was a horrible dancer, but Jinx was patient as she taught her how to move to the beat. When the slow songs, or even the few Waltz came one, the roles were reversed. Jinx got smashed on alcohol, trying to get her lover to drink as well, but Raven refused; she couldn't control her emotions when she was drunk, and she didn't want to chance hurting anyone in the club.

"Come on Rae!" Jinx shouted, trying to be heard over thee music, "You need to relax!"

The mage smirked, leaning down to nibble on her bonds earlobe, "I can think of something else for us to do that is relaxing." She whispered hotly,

Jinx flushed, feeling a tightness in her abdomen that she couldn't quite understand. She looked up at Raven, into her darkened eyes, and couldn't help reaching up and pressing her lips to the Titan's in a deep kiss. They kissed passionately for several minutes before Raven pulled back, not wanting to move too fast with Jinx drunk. She would never harm her bond, and sometimes she knew she would have to keep her desire in check if she wanted to keep that promise; even if it was only to herself.

"Raven?" Jinx whispered, looking up at the mage.

"Hm?"

"If I asked you to take me home... Would you?" Jinx asked, leaning into the Titans embrace.

Raven was silent, looking down at the human luck charm thoughtfully, "I would... But if it's for sex... I would not do it." She finally responded,

"Why's that?" Jinx asked,

"If we ever get to that, I want our first time to be special. I know that sounds cliche, but I just want you to enjoy it... And I don't think you will if your drunk."

Jinx smiled, "You always seem to be looking out for me." She said, tugging on Ravens arms to get them to wrap around her, "Pay the tab, and take me home. I would like to snuggle in bed... and leave another mark on you."

Raven nodded, feeling her emotions flair slightly at the statement, and handed her card over to the bartender. When the tab was paid, Raven pulled the other woman out of the club and used her powers to get them back to the tower. She left Jinx in the middle of her room, and went into the bathroom, starting a hot shower for the meta-human. She came out and sent Jinx in to go shower while she waited. A few minutes later, a yelp sounded in the bathroom and Raven rushed into the room.

"Jinx?" She asked,

"Sury." Jinx slurred, rubbing at her face, "I gt sop in my eys and it hrts."

Raven relaxed, letting the breath she had been holding out, "Would you like me to help?"

"Pese?" Jinx whispered, sounding tired.

Raven stripped and got into the shower, gently washing the shorter woman, and getting the soap and water out of her eyes. Jinx snuggled into the mage as her hair was washed, moaning happily at the soothing touch. She wrapped her arms around a toned waist and leaned up to kiss along Raven's neck. The halfbreed tried desperately to ignore the lips on her neck, as she finished with Jinx and started washing her own body.

"Jinx, I can't concentrate with you doing that." Raven said, moaning as teeth dug into her skin.

"Mm..." Jinx murmured, pushing Raven into the wall and reaching her hands up to caress the mage's breasts, stroking over the nipples lightly. Her teeth bit into her girls neck, sucking on it and leaving another mark.

Raven moaned, digging her nails into the tiled wall; she wanted to pull the other woman close and claim her right there, but she fought the urge. After a moment, she pulled Jinx back and shut off the water, getting them out of the shower and drying them off before dragging the drunk girl into the bedroom and onto her giant bed. Jinx groaned, snuggling into the pillow, pulling Raven down next to her and making the mage wrap her arms around her waist.

"Stay." The human luck charm muttered, nuzzling into a warm neck.

Raven sighed, holding her bond close as she fell asleep. Her emotions were all over the place, and she tried hard to relax as she laid there. It took a while, and a lot of repeating her mantra in her head and out loud, before her emotions calmed and she could fall asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N:** So... I know it took a while, and the beginning of the chapter was a bit rushed, but I hate fight scenes, so pleasse forgive me.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^


End file.
